Tales of Anna
by ElsaLover4Ever
Summary: This is FROZEN in Anna's Perspective. Contains Hanna (Hans/Anna) and Kristanna (Kristoff/Anna).
1. Chapter 1 - The Accident

I don't remember much about my life before Elsa shut me out for thirteen years, and she has told me that most of my memories are false ones anyways, since my memory had been erased. But she has told me some things about what happened in the past...

It was Elsa's seventh birthday, and the kingdom had thrown a party for her. She had sucked in a breath to blow out the candles and make her wish. But when she let it out, instead of blowing out the candles, they froze. Everyone was surprised to see that, but my shock soon became excitement.

"Do that again, Elsy! Do it again!" I exclaimed, making everyone laugh. I was only three or four at the time, so I couldn't quite say Elsa's name. Elsa moved her fingers around, surprised by what her new powers could do. She showed what she had made - a perfect snowflake - then threw it up into the air, making it snow. I danced around gleefully, happy to see it snowing. It had been a hot summer so far, so this little snowfall was able to cool us all down.

"Be careful, Elsa," our father told my sister.

"I know, Papa. I will," Elsa promised, before running downstairs. I followed her, along with all of the other kids, and watched as she turned the floor in the ballroom become an ice rink. We all became adjusted to the rink and skated for the rest of the party time.

A little over a year later, I woke up to a bright light coming from outside. I ran over to the window to see the Northern Lights hanging high in the sky. There was no way I would be able to sleep with those bright lights. I turned my head to see my sister was still sleeping. I crawled over to her bed and poked my head over the bedside.

"Elsa," I whispered, then climbed onto the bed. "Pst, Elsa!" I was now on her back and shaking her up and down. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"Anna, go back to sleep," Elsa groaned. I turned and plopped down on her back.

"I just can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" Elsa moved, and I looked down at her the best that I could, hoping she would play. But instead, she pushed me off.

"Go play by yourself!" She said as I slid off the bed. I landed on my bottom, trying to think of a new idea. Then, it dawned on me. I climbed up onto the bed, on top of her, and lifted up her eyelid.

"Do you want to build a snowmaaaan?" I asked in a mischievous way. The moment I released her eyelid, they popped back open. I knew that would get her up and motivated. I ran over to the door and put on my boots. Once Elsa was ready, I grabbed her arm and pulled her down the stairs. "Come on, come on, come on!" I exclaimed. We reached the ballroom, and we closed the doors behind us. I pulled her along. "Do the magic, do the magic!" I requested. The moment I let go of her, she created a snowball with her powers. "Oh!" I said, still amazed by her powers.

"Ready?" She asked. I nodded my head excitedly. She tossed the snowball in the air, and it blasted into a million snowflakes.

"This is amazing!" I shouted as it showered down on us. I ran around Elsa, and when I faced her again, she looked atme with as much enthusiasm.

"Watch this!" She said, before stomping her foot against the wood floor. Within seconds, it became ice, and I began sliding across it. The sliding didn't stop until I tripped slightly and fell into the snowpile. I laughed and walked out of the pile.

"Come on, Elsa! Let's build a snowman!" I said, and began making a large ball of snow. I didn't stop until it was about my size. I picked it up with all of my strength and carried it over to Elsa, who had already made the bottom part. I placed mine on top of it, lying completely across it. Elsa rolled up one more snowball, although this one was a little deformed. She placed it on the snowman, then thought for a minute.

"Wait here," she instructed, before walking over to one of the walls. I climbed onto the chair in the room and impatiently waited for her to come back. When she did, she carried a couple sticks, a carrot, and a few buttons. She put them all on the snowman before turning it to face me. "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" She said, but I just clapped my hands and ran up to the snowman.

"I love you, Olaf!" I exclaimed, hugging him. When I opened my eyes, I was greeted with a big smile from Elsa. I let go of the snowman's head, and tried pulling him with his stick arms. "Come on, Olaf! Let's skate!" I said, still trying to pull him.

"Let me help you with that," Elsa offered, before putting her back up against the snowman and creating ice rockets. I slid across the ice rink, holding Olaf's stick arms, as if I was the one pulling him along.

"Olaf!" I said, getting a laugh from Elsa in return. I noticed a snowpile that would look like a good slide, and let go of Olaf. "Come on, Elsa!" I called, running across the ice (although it was more like sliding, since I couldn't keep my balance). When I reached the snowpile, I tried climbing up it, but it was too steep and powdery.

"Here, let me help you," Elsa offered. She walked over and created a staircase to help us both get up. When we reached the top, I sat on her lap, and we slid down.

"Tickle bumps!" I said, before being let go of, and flying over into the snow pile a few feet away. I fell a little bit into it, but didn't mind. I threw some snow in the air, before climbing out and beginning to jump.

"Hang on!" Elsa said, creating a snowpile beneath me for me to land on.

"Catch me!" I told her, continuing to jump from one snowpile to the next. "Again!" I began going a little faster, thinking she could catch up.

"Wait! Slow down!" Elsa told me, but I ignored her. Not realizing that she had slipped, I leaped high into the air. "Anna!" Elsa cried, just before I was hit in the head and fell, unconscious.

The next thing I knew, I had woken up in my own bed as the sun rose. I sat up and looked around for Elsa, who was nowhere to be seen. I ran out into the hall and saw she was talking to Mom and Dad.

"Hi, Elsa!" I called, running up to hug her, but she walked away. "W-What's wrong?" I asked.

"Sweetie, just go back into your room. Go on," Mom instructed me. I wanted to argue with her, but found it pointless. As I sat on my bed, I watched as all of Elsa's stuff was moved out of the room. Once the last thing on her side was gone, I ran out of my room and down the hall to see what was going on, only to watch as Elsa looked at me and shut the door. I took in a deep, sad and confused breath, before looking down and walking sadly back into my bedroom. What was wrong with Elsa? No, what was wrong with me? Had I done something wrong? I couldn't understand it.

When dinnertime came around, Mom knocked on the door and walked in. "Anna, it's dinnertime," she said. Usually I would be happy and go rushing down, but not today.

"Will Elsa be there?" I asked hopefully, sitting up to look at her.

"Uh, no, sweetie. She has some important reading to do," she answered. I sighed and slid off my bed to go into the dining room. I slowly ate my dinner, usually playing with my food, despite all the criticizing my dad gave me about it. When I went to bed, I couldn't help but realize how empty the room was now that Elsa wasn't here. Why did she have to leave? She never had any problems with making she got her reading in throughout the day before. When morning came around, I was very lazy, not wanting to do much without my sister around. Although my mom would play games with me, and read me bedtime stories, it still wasn't the same.

One day, I dared to ask my mom, "Why did Elsa have to leave?"

"Because she had more important things to do than play around all day," Mom answered.

"But playing never stopped her from doing reading or anything," I protested. "I miss her." I began to cry, but my mom hugged me and began singing a lullaby, telling me everything would be fine, and that Elsa would come out soon to play with me again. Ii slowly fell asleep, and she tucked me into bed.


	2. Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

It had been six months since Elsa closed the door on me, and she still wasn't out. I began walking sadly down the hall, just like I always did, when I noticed something. I ran up to the window to confirm my thoughts. Yes, it was snowing! This would be a great way to get Anna out of her bedroom. I ran up to the door.

"Elsa?" I called, before knocking on the door: two slow knocks, two fast, and then one more. "Do you want to build a snowman?" I asked, my hands cupped together like I would do when I was physically asking someone for something. "Come on, let's go and play! I never see you anymore," I sang, sliding down the door, before looking under it. "Come out the door. It's like you've gone away!" I walked away from the door and grabbed the two dolls Mom had made to look like us. "We used to be best buddies!" I said, playing cheerfully with them, but then stopped, bored as always. "And now we're not. I wish you would tell me why!" I walked back up to the door and, peering through the door hole, asked "Do you want to build a snowman?" I then pursed my lips up against the keyhole, saying, "It doesn't have to be a snowman." Elsa began talking, which I grinned at, since it had been awhile since I heard her say anything. But the response broke my heart.

"Go away, Anna," she called. I frowned and slouched down.

"Okay, bye," I said, walking away from the door. This was really upsetting, not being able to talk or play with Elsa. I continually asked her to build a snowman with me, but she continued to refuse.

*****4 Years Later****

I noticed it was snowing again outside. I quickly put my hair in two braids, then ran over to Elsa's door. I did the same knock, but this time didn't call her name.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" I asked, then grabbed a bike from the closet, and began pedaling it while standing on the seat. "Or ride our bikes around the hall?" The bike went down the stairs, and I landed in the knight's metal arms. "I think some company is overdue!" I said, jumping off of the knight. I turned around, said "thank you", to it, then ran into the picture room. "I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!" I said, flipping over the arm of a couch and laid down on it. That had been a trick I had mastered a year ago, from being so bored. "Hang in there, Joan," I said, winking at the picture of the woman. I sighed, bored of talking to them now, and walked up to the library. I began playing the chess game, but got bored trying to beat myself, so I laid in front of the grandfather clock. "It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by!" I clicked my tongue at the rhythm of the pendulum's ticking, following it with my eyes. My parents were nowhere to be seen that day, and I assumed they were with Elsa. They would go in there at least once a week to help her with whatever she was doing in there. I sighed and sat up. I had to do something. I walked over to the bookshelf, looking through all the books, trying to find one that was interesting. Upon finding one, I grabbed it and laid down on the couch, spending the rest of the day reading it. My days soon became just reading and talking to the pictures on the walls, and that's how it was for six long years.

Shortly after my fifteenth birthday, my parents told me that they were leaving for a couple of weeks to go attend a wedding. When their departure day came around, I slid down the hall, ready to say good-bye. I slowed down as I passed Elsa's room, debating whether or not I should knock, but decided against it. I ran into my parents' bedroom and hugged them tightly.

"See you in two weeks!" I said. "

You take care of yourself, Anna, and don't bother your sister too much," my father ordered.

"I won't," I promised, before walking out of their room and into my own bedroom again. About 15 minutes later, I watched from my bedroom window as they walked onto the boat. 'See you in two weeks,' I thought to myself. I ran down the hall, almost running into Elsa. What was she doing out? Oh, well. I didn't care. "Hi, Elsa!" I said. "Do you want to-?" But before I could finish my sentence, she ran into her room and shut the door. "Of course." I sighed and walked to the library to read more books.

Two weeks later, I woke up early in the morning and got ready for their arrival back here. I slid down the halls and on the stairwell, arriving at the door within two minutes. But, to my great disappointment, they weren't anywhere to be seen. I sat down on the stairs outside, waiting for their arrival. The sun began to sink below the horizon when Kai and Gerda walked up to me, sad expressions on their faces.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" I asked, but deep inside I didn't want to know.

"I'm so sorry, princess, but it seems your parents died in a storm out at sea," Kai answered. I gasped in shock, and felt the tears begin to form in my eyes. My parents were dead?! The only people I ever really talked to, and now they were gone. I sat down on the nearest chair and began crying. My crying only briefly stopped when Gerda took me up to my room.

"We'll be holding a funeral tomorrow at noon," she told me before walking out of my room. I just gave a faint nod, but my mind was spinning. What now? Mom and Dad were dead, Elsa refused to come out of her room. I basically had no family, and no one to talk to.

The next day, I put a black cloak on and walked downstairs, riding in a carriage to the cemetery. The ritual went on, and then I was back home. I pulled on a strap of my cloak as I walked down to Elsa's room. I hesitated, but then knocked three times on her door.

"Elsa?" I called. "Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage, and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in. We only have each other, it's just you and me. What are we gonna do?" I slid down her door and asked sadly, "Do you want to build a snowman?" Of course, there was no answer. I covered my eyes with my arms and cried. How would I be able to go on through life knowing my sister hated me and I had no one to talk to now? When I lifted my head, I saw Kai walking by.

"Oh, princess!" He said. "I didn't see you there. I'm really sorry about what happened, but maybe things will turn up on your sister's coronation day."

"My sister's...coronation?" I asked, confused. That's one term I hadn't heard before.

"Oh, yes. When your sister turns 21, she'll be crowned the new queen. The gates will have to be opened, and people from all over will come to watch," Kai explained. I brightened at the thought. The gates would be opened? There would be people here? I gave a weak smile, and watched as Kai walked away. Even though it was three years away, it was something worth waiting for.


	3. Chapter 3 - Elsa's Coronation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. Disney does. Although, I do own the DVD and soundtrack...**

The night before my sister's birthday, I stayed up for most of the night, unable to sleep because I was so excited about what would happen. It would be so cool to meet everyone! What if I found someone who actually loved me? And, I would be able to see Elsa again, and not just for a few seconds. She'd have to stay outside of her room for the whole day.

At some point, though, I had unknowingly fallen asleep. It wasn't until I heard a knock on my door and someone calling my name that I realized I had done so. "Princess Anna?" The voice called. I sat up and got the hair out of my mouth.

"Yeah?" I called.

"Oh, sorry to wake you, ma'am," Kai began, but I cut him off.

"No, no, you didn't. I've been up for hours!" I said, then put my face on my hand and began to fall asleep. It wasn't until I started slipping off of my arm that I jolted up and asked, "Who is it?"

"Uh, still me, ma'am," Kai responded. "The gates will be opening soon! Time to get ready!"

"Of course!" I answered, stretching and rubbing my eyes. "Ready for what?"

"Your sister's coronation, ma'am?" The servant answered. Still half-asleep, I tried to comprehend what he was saying.

"My sister's...corneration," I said. As my eyes slowly opened, I noticed my green formal by the closet. That's when I remembered. "It's coronation day!" I exclaimed, throwing off the covers and jumping out of bed. How could I have forgotten? I brushed down my messy hair, split it in two, then put them into braids. Then I slipped on my dress and put on a green and gold necklace with the Arendelle symbol on it. I attached the left braid to the front, and put the right one in a bun, holding it in place with some green ribbons. I ran out of my bedroom and spun around Gerda, who was holding a silver platter. I didn't care, though. I was just too excited. "It's coronation day!" I repeated. I watched as everyone prepared for the big day, and the windows and doors began opening. I gasped and began to sing.

"The window is open, so's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore. Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?" I picked up one of them from a pile, then placed it down on a different pile and ran through the halls downstairs. "For years I've roamed these empty halls. Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates!" I continued, sliding down the stairwell. "They're be actual, real live people," I said, shaking the knight's arm and accidentally making it come off. I placed it back in and continued, "it'll be totally strange. But wow am I so ready for this change!" I stood up and grabbed onto the pulley outside, pulling on the ropes to help me get up. "'Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light!" I watched as I could see the ships sailing in. "For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night!" I swung back and forth on the pulley, then jumped backwards onto the roof. I made sure no one was looking before I ran across the top and slid down into the garden. I patted off any dirt from my dress, then spun around happily. "Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone! 'Cause for the first time in forever, I won't be alone." I noticed a family of geese walking, and I held out my hands for them to jump on. "I can't wait to meet everyone!" I told them, then gasped, getting an idea. "What if I meet the one?" One of the geese jumped forward and quacked. I smiled at it, then set them down and ran back into the castle, humming the tune to myself. As I passed some drapes in front of the window, I got an idea. I wrapped myself in it, as if I was in a different ball gown.

"Tonight, imagine me, gown and all, fetchingly draped against the wall, the picture of sophisticated grace!" I sang, spinning the tassel, which whacked me in the face. I noticed the bust of a man and spun out of the drape, acting like I was meeting someone. "I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger, tall and fair. I want to stuff some chocolate in my face!" I said, stuffing my mouth with chocolates while hiding myself behind a fan. I swallowed the chocolates and threw away the fan. "But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life I've led so far!" I sang, spinning around the bust and accidentally losing control of it, making it land on top of the cake. Whoops. Hopefully they could bake a new one. I ran into the picture room, and turned on the light, mimicking all the pictures I came across. "For the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun! For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone! And I know it is totally crazy to dream I'd find romance, but for the first time in forever, at least I got a chance." I looked away from the portrait and noticed the time on the clock. Elsa would be ordering for the gates to be opened soon. I ran down the hall. "So much to do, so much to see!" I said to no one in particular. I reached the doorway and sang, "It's only for today!" Running down the steps, I continued, "It's agony to wait!" Just as I reached the gates, they opened up, revealing many people waiting outside. I had never seen so many people in my life! I burst through the entrance and sang, "For the first time in forever!" I waved at some of the guests, who gladly waved back at me. I noticed two men carrying a big cake and ducked underneath it, singing, "I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!" I looked around for where next to go. That's when I noticed the pole. I jumped up onto the sidewall, singing "A chance to change my lonely world! A chance to find true love!" I continued down the wall. "I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today!" I grabbed onto a man's outstretched hand, getting off of the wall and running into the square. "'Cause for the first time in forever, for the first time in forever, nothing's in my way!" I ran down the sidewalk where all the small boats docked with outstretched arms and closed eyes. But then something stopped me, and I began falling to the side. My foot landed in a bucket, making me trip into one of the canoes and almost falling into the water. Then something hard pushed down on the other side, and I went flying up.

"Hey!" I said, holding up the kelp to see who pushed me. At first, I only saw a horse. But then, at a command by the reins, the horse turned to reveal a handsome prince on the back of it.

"I'm so sorry!" He quickly apologized. "Are you hurt?"

"Hey!" I said, a bit gentler now. "I-yea, no, no, I'm okay." I told him, sitting up straighter.

"Are you sure?" The prince asked, getting off of his horse and onto the boat.

"Yeah. I just wasn't watching where I was going but I'm great actually," I told him.

"Oh, thank goodness," he said, holding out his hand to help me up. I slowly reached mine to his, and when I did, he snapped back into reality, pulling me up straight. "Oh, uh, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," he introduced, bowing.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle," I answered, doing a small curtsey.

"Princess?" Hans asked, before bowing down low. "My lady!" The horse bent down as well, coincidentally causing both of us to go backwards. Hans caught me just before I fell into the water.

"Hi, again," I said, getting the horse's attention. It slammed its hoof down on the boat, and we went flying, making me land on top of Hans.

"Oh, boy," Hans said.

"This is awkward," I started, but then began stammering. "Not that you're awkward. Just 'cause we're - I'm awkward. You're gorgeous!" I stated when we were halfway up, then stopped. "Wait, what?" Had I really just said that? Hans acted like he didn't here me and pulled me straight up.

"I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the princess of Arendelle with my horse, and for every moment after," Hans said.

"No, no! It's fine!" I quickly said, walking around him to get back on the dock. "I'm not that princess. If you hit my sister Elsa, it would have been, yeesh, 'cause, you know." I turned around, almost bumping into the horse. "Hello," I said, scratching below its chin before climbing out of the boat and addressing Hans again. "But, lucky you, it's- it's just me." I said. He gave a small chuckle.

"Just you?" He asked me. I just stared at him and his handsomeness, not realizing what was going on around me. Then, I heard the bells, and I snapped back into reality.

"The bells, the coronation," I said, beginning to put two and two together. "I-I-I," I began, bumping into a pole while trying to walk backwards. "I better go. I have to...I better to go," I finished, turning around to head up to the cathedral. Just before that, though, I turned around to face Hans one last time. "Bye!" I said before running up the hill. As I hurried to the cathedral, I heard a splash. Ooh. That wasn't good. I ignored it, though, and continued up the path.

A few minutes later, I arrived at the cathedral and waited at the stage for all the guests and Elsa to arrive. Slowly, one by one, all of the guests did arrive, and at the end Elsa walked in, her long cape dragging behind her. She reached the stage, and I smiled. She looked very elegant now, and much older. I diverted my gaze to the guests and noticed Hans. His hair was wet, confirming my thoughts about what happened. But his suit was different now, probably so the other one could get dry. He waved to me, and I did a slight wave back before watching as Elsa was crowned. She stood straight up as the bishop pulled out a pillow that held the scepter and orb on it. She reached out for it, but the bishop stopped her.

"Your Majesty, the gloves," he told her. She realized her mistake and slowly took off the cyan gloves. She took a deep breath as she reached for the objects on the pillow. What was she so afraid of? Maybe it was the dirt all around. Maybe that's why she wore the gloves all the time, and ran away from me whenever I tried talking with her. The bishop began the formal ceremony in Norse as everyone stood up. I noticed Elsa had tensed up and started shaking now. Wow. She really didn't like dirt, did she? "Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" The bishop announced, and Elsa quickly placed the objects down and slipped the gloves back on without hesitation as the crowd repeated her new name and cheered. She turned to them and gave them a slight smile, but that was it. But I didn't really care. Elsa was now queen, and there were events still waiting for us. Today would be great!

**A/N: There's the third chapter. Thank you all for the reviews and the favorites and follows. They inspire me to continue writing. :D Thank you, all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4 - Coronation Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Frozen characters. Disney does. **

The rest of the day went on without a hitch. The next thing to happen was a feast, which took a few hours of the day. I met new people who were all happy to see me and Elsa and were saying how they were so glad the gates were open now. After the feast came the dances. One song played before Elsa and I were introduced.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Kai announced as the new queen formally walked in on his left side and gave a small nod to the group, who were all bowing. "Princess Anna of Arendelle," he said, and I rushed in, but slowed my pace as I stood in front of the guests. I stopped at the base of the stage and waved. One of the ladies waved back, but Kai came up to me and cleared his throat, leading me over to where Elsa was standing.

"Oh, here?" I asked. "Are you sure? I don't think I'm supposed to-," before I could finish, he picked me up and set me right next to Elsa. "Oh, okay." I said, then took a step away from the new queen. The guests stood up and clapped before going back to their dancing. I cleared my throat and pushed a hair back, not sure what to do. I hadn't been this close to Elsa since we were very young.

"Hi," she said calmly. I turned in surprise. Did she just talk to me? Or was I imagining it? "

Hi- hi me?" I asked, and she nodded. I wasn't imagining it! "Oh, um, hi." I said, before turning my gaze away.

"You look beautiful," she commented.

"Thank you. You look beautifuller!" I said, then began stammering again. "I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more, more beautiful," I finished, having found what I wanted to say. Elsa gave a faint laugh.

"Thank you," she said, before diverting her attention to the crowd. "So, this is what a party looks like."

"It's warmer than I thought," I commented. It was true. Not just in the temperature, but how everyone was acting. It was really nice.

"And what's that amazing smell?" Elsa asked. We both took in a deep breath, drinking in the scent. "Chocolate!" We said together. I opened my eyes to see she was looking right at me. We both laughed and looked back to the crowd. I tried of thinking what else to say. When I opened my mouth to say it, though, Kai came up with one of the guests.

"Your Majesty, the Duke of Weaseltown," he introduced.

"Weselton!" The Duke strongly corrected, then calmed his tone. "The Duke of Weselton. Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." He did a few strange moves, then bowed with an outstretched arm. As he bowed, his toupee fell down, and I gave a slight laugh. Elsa cleared her throat, and the Duke stood upright again.

"Thank you," Elsa politely said. "Only I don't dance."

"Oh," the Duke said, a little disappointed.

"But my sister does," she continued. I tried pushing it off, but it was too late.

"Well, lucky you!" He said, wrapping his arm around mine.

"What?" I asked. Before I realized what was going on, he pulled me away and into the party. "Oh, I don't think-," but it was too late. I tried reaching out for Elsa to help me, but she didn't. She just gave me a little "sorry". The Duke stopped pulling me when we reached the middle of the floor. He did some more weird moves, coincidentally stepping on my feet. "Ow, ow." I said.

"Speaking of," he said, "so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hm?" He asked, getting all up in my face.

"No," I answered honestly. I really didn't know why anything in the past thirteen years happened.

"No. All right. Hang on!" He said, dipping me backwards so I had a clear view of Elsa, who began laughing. "They don't call me the little dipper for nothing." I gave her a "help me" look, but I was lifted up and spun around before Elsa could do anything. The Duke continued his own little dance throughout, spinning and dipping me here and there as he continued his strange talk to match his strange moves. The music then stopped, and he bowed. Taking that as my cue that I could leave, I walked through the crowd, fixing my dress.

"Let me know when you're ready for another round, my lady!" I heard the Duke say. Elsa laughed as I walked up to stand next to her again.

"Wow, he was sprightly," she commented.

"Especially for a man in heels," I answered, rubbing my sore feet.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked. That was something I hadn't heard from her in a very long time. I stopped rubbing my feet and gave my full attention to her.

"Yeah. This is so nice! I wish it could be like this all the time!" I said, talking both about the party and this closeness with my sister.

"Me too," Elsa said, but then frowned when something dawned on her. "But it can't." She turned away. "

Why not? I mean-," I began trying to persuade her, but that wasn't going to work in this case.

"It just can't!" She said, turning her back to me and brushing her hands through her hair to keep herself calm. I took a couple steps back in sadness.

"Excuse me for a minute," I said, walking into the crowd. I thought about all that had just happened. Elsa wanted to be closer to me, but something was holding her back from doing so. But what? I was just about to cry when someone bumped into me and I went tumbling and tripping. Just before I fell, someone grabbed my arm. I looked up to see who had caught me.

"Glad I caught you!"He said.

"Hans!" I said, glad to see him. He set his drink on a tray, then pulled me up, leading me into a waltz. We danced around until that song was over, and then we walked outside of the ballroom.

"This is your castle, huh?" Hans asked.

"Yeah. It was pretty lonely here. But I would have the whole parlor to myself and slide!" I said, accidentally slapping him in the face. "Oops, sorry. I didn't mean to hit you." I apologized, but he shook it off.

"It's fine. I get whacked and punched by my twelve older brothers all the time, so I'm used to it," he said. We had begun walking again, and we were at the castle entrance.

"Your physique helps, I'm sure," I said.

"Um, yeah. That's part of it," he answered. "But you really just get used to it."

"Yeah. I never really got that experience. I only have a sister," I said. We walked in the garden in silence. Then Hans started nudging me, and I nudged him back. We did that a couple times before he stopped, noticing something.

"What's this?" He asked, pointing at my hair. I realized he was talking about my white streak. I brushed it back before answering his question.

"I was born with it," I explained. "Although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll."

"I like it," Hans said. I smiled at him gratefully. That was the first time anyone made a comment about my streak and complimented on it. We continued on our walk, and something caught me off-guard. I smelled chocolate again! "Do you want to get something to eat?" I asked.

"Sure," he answered, and we walked into the dining room. I grabbed some chocolate desserts, along with some other delicious foods. I noticed Hans was eyeing something curiously, and noticed he was looking at the krumkake. "That's krumkake," I explained. "I can teach you how to eat it." He nodded and grabbed a piece. "Come on! I know a great place to eat!" I grabbed his arm and led him upstairs to a balcony. I opened up the doors, revealing a beautiful view of the kingdom. We sat on the ledge and ate almost in complete silence, only talking a little bit here and there.

"So, this is a krumkake," Hans stated, picking up the last item on his plate. "How do you eat it?"

"Oh, that's easy. You just pick it up with your hands and put the whole thing in your mouth," I explained.

"The whole thing?" He asked in astonishment.

"Yep, the whole thing," I confirmed and watched in amusement as he tried putting it in his mouth. "You've got it!" I encouraged, and then laughed when a few crumbs fell. He set the plate down. Eager to start up a conversation, I asked, "You have how many brothers?"

"Twelve older brothers," he answered. "Three of them pretended I was invisible, literally, for two years."

"That's horrible," I said, but I knew the feeling. In fact, two years was nothing compared to how long I was shut out.

"It's what brothers do," he said, shrugging.

"And sisters," I added. "Elsa and I were really close when we were little, but one day she just shut me out, and I never knew why." I looked away unable to meet his gaze. But then he put his hand over mine.

"I would never shut you out," he told me. I looked up at him, grateful.

"Okay, can I just say something crazy?" I asked.

"I love crazy!" He said, and I stood up from the ledge.

"All my life has been is series of doors in my face," I said, closing the balcony doors to show what I meant, then turned around to face him, continuing to sing, "and then suddenly I bump into you."

"I was thinking the same thing!" The prince exclaimed, standing up. "Because like, I've been searching my whole life to find my own place. And maybe it's the party talking, or the chocolate fondue," he said, and I giggled.

"But with you!" I sang.

"But with you!" He repeated, and added, "I've found my place."

"I see your face!" I say, then we both sang in unison. "And it's nothing like I've ever felt before!" We had jumped onto a different balcony and spun around, then I led him to the tower and burst through the doors. "Love is an open door!" I ran one way, but when I turned around, he wasn't there. Then I felt someone come from behind and spin me around as I had continued singing. I shook my finger at him, then we ran back downstairs. "Let's slide!" I said, taking off my shoes and sliding down the wood floor. Hans followed my lead, and we helped keep each other's balance. "Love is an open door with you!"

"With you!" He said.

"With you!"

"With you!"

"Love is an open door," we said in unison as we hid behind the door from the guard. I gave a faint laugh, then pulled him away to retrieve our shoes and climb onto the rooftop. We watched a shooting star flew by, then Hans began singing again.

"I mean it's crazy," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"We finish each other's -," he began, but I interrupted.

"Sandwiches!" I concluded, then jumped off the roof. Hans followed me down onto the bridge ledge where I had been walking on earlier today.

"I've never met someone," I began, and then Hans joined in for the last part, "who thinks so much like me." I turned to face him. "Jinx!" We said in unison, entwining our pinkies. "Jinx again!" We said, doing the same with our other pinkies. I ran away to a clock and stood in front of the face of it. I noticed some little mechanical figures come out, and copied their movements. When Hans finally caught up with me, he did the same. "Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation," we sang together.

"You," he began.

"And I," I continued.

"Were..."

"Just..."

"Meant to be!" We finished together. We danced and spun around, going from one place, to another, to another, and finally landing at the lighthouse.

"Say good-bye," I continued.

"Say good-bye," the prince repeated.

"To the pains of the past!" We sang in unison. "We don't have to feel it anymore!" I led him down to the stables, but hid behind one of the doors, leaving him the task to try and find me. "Love is an open door!" We sang, as I opened the door, then closed it again before Hans reached it. "Love is an open doooor," I opened up another door, and then he came rushing over, picked me up, and spun me out of there. I led him to a waterfall that I had seen earlier that day. "Life can be so much more," we continued.

"With you!" I said first.

"With you," he repeated, holding me close.

"With you, I said, bending back a little.

"With you!" He repeated again, making me stand straight again.

"Love is an open," we sang together as I put my hands in sort of a circular shape to copy the moon.

"Door," Hans said, putting his hands on top of mine and making a heart.

"Doooor," I finished, looking up at him. He put his arms down and stood in front of me.

"Can I say something crazy?" He asked, and I gave a little chuckle in approval, and I watched as he went down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" I gasped, taking a couple steps back, then regained myself.

"Can I say something crazier?" Without waiting for an answer, I said, "Yes!" And bit my bottom lip. I had always read about these in the books, but never in all of my years did I ever think it would happen to me. Now I just needed to talk to Elsa.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Party is Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything familiar. Disney does. **

Hans and I walked back to the ballroom. Although I was trying to stay calm, I was shaking with excitement inside. I was only moments away from being officially engaged to my true love, and marrying him. This was so different compared to my life before! I walked through the party guests, pulling Hans behind me.

"Excuse me," I said. "Pardon me. Let me just get around you there," I said, trying to get around a rather chubby man. Once I did, I recognized my sister almost immediately. "Oh, there she is. Elsa!" I called, but then noticed the men standing next to her, bowing, and I quickly corrected myself. "I mean, Queen," I did a little curtsey, then brought Hans forward. "May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Your Majesty," the prince said, bowing. Elsa dipped her head respectfully, and I got straight to the point of why I had summoned her. Hans joined in at times.

"We would like your blessing of our marriage," we said, and Elsa immediately had a shocked and confused reaction.

"Marriage?" She asked.

"Yes!" I squealed, as if I was a toddler receiving a new toy.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused," she said.

"Well, we haven't worked out the details ourselves," I admitted. "We'll need a few days to plan out the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream, and-," it was then that something hit me. I turned to Hans and asked, "Will we live here?" Elsa said something, but I ignored it.

"Absolutely!" Hans exclaimed.

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us!" I said. Elsa kept trying to get me to stop, but I just continued my babbling. "Of course we have the room, and-."

"Wait! Slow down!" Elsa ordered. "No one's brothers are staying here, no one is getting married."

"Wait, what?" I asked. Surely Elsa wanted me to be happy and have my happy ending?

"May I talk to you please? Alone?" Elsa requested, but I shook my head.

"No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us," I told her, wrapping my arms around one of Hans's.

"Fine," Elsa said, recomposing herself. "You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love!" I protested.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" Elsa asked. "More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!" I shot back. Elsa was taken back by my answer to her question.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no," she stated firmly. "Now...excuse me." She said, beginning to walk away. I looked at Hans with a sad expression. In just that one sentence, all my dreams were shattered.

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your-," Hans began, but Elsa cut him off.

"No, you may not. And I, I think you should go," she said. She picked up her pace, and ordered, "The party is over. Close the gates." I stood in shock for a moment, then ran after Elsa. No way was I letting things go back to the way they were after today.

"Elsa, no, no, wait!" I said. I meant to grab her hand, but instead I just took off her glove. Good enough. I had been able to get her attention.

"Give me back my glove!" Elsa cried, trying to take it back, but I kept it away from her.

"Elsa, please, please, I can't live like this anymore!" I pleaded.

"Then leave!" Elsa stated simply, and I gasped. Leave? Why should I leave? This was my home! Elsa turned away and began walking out of the room.

"What did I ever do to you?" I asked. Obviously she had something against me, or else she wouldn't be like this right now.

"Enough, Anna," my sister said, but I ignored it and continued on.

"No, why? Why do you shut me out? W-Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!" I asked.

"I said ENOUGH!" Elsa shouted, and with a wave of her arm came out a wall of spikes. One of them almost pierced through me, and I had to jump back to avoid getting hit. Elsa had...ice powers? She was scared now. This must have been the secret, and now everyone knew about it.

"Elsa?" I whispered, but she ran out of the room without a response. I watched as she left, not sure what to do. The Duke was first to act, chasing after Elsa with his guards. It wasn't until they were out of the room that I realized that I needed to help. If he got too close, he could hurt her. I ran around the wall of spikes and down the hall, Hans not too far behind me. When I reached the entrance, the Duke and his guards were on the floor, ice covering the steps, and one of the fountains was frozen. I noticed Elsa begin running away. "Elsa!" I called, before running after her. She had a pretty big lead over me, though. "Elsa!" I called again. "Wait, please!" I was only a few feet away from her. She was standing by the fjord. She turned her gaze from me and placed her foot down on the water, where something glowed in the shape of a snowflake. I watched her run across the fjord without stopping. "Elsa, stop!" I shouted, but slipped on the ice. "Anna!" Hans said, stopping at my side. "No," I breathed as I saw Elsa run into the forest without ever stopping or looking back.

"The fjord," Hans said. I looked to see what he was talking about: the ice path Elsa had made to run across the fjord started stretching, soon covering the fjord entirely so no one could leave. "Come on. We have to get back with everyone." I left Elsa's glove on the ice. It wasn't really going anywhere anyways. Hans helped me up, and we walked back into the courtyard. By the time we reached the guests, it had grown a lot colder and it had begun to snow.

"Snow!" someone said as it reached the people.

"Snow," I repeated. It was very odd for it to be snowing right now.

"It's snowing!" The lady repeated. I walked through the crowd, my hands covering my bare arms so I could try and stay warm.

"Are you okay?" Hans asked me.

"No," I responded. My sister was gone, it was snowing here in Arendelle in the middle of July, and I was cold. Things were not going my way today.

"Did you know?" He asked. I turned back to face him.

"No," I answered. That was a secret everyone who knew about it had kept from me.

"It's snowing. It's snowing!" The Duke cried. "The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped." He grabbed one of his guards and said, "You have to go after her."

"Wait, no!" I said. The Duke saw me and hid behind his guards.

"You! Is there sorcery in you too? Are you a monster too?!" He asked.

"N-no! I'm completely ordinary!" I told him. "

That's right, she is!" Hans said, a little too harshly. He realized that, and added in a calmer tone, "In the best way!" I gave him a grateful smile, then turned back to the Duke.

"M-my sister's not a monster!" I defended.

"She nearly killed me!" The Duke shot back.

"You slipped on ice," Hans pointed out.

"Her ice!" The Duke countered.

"She didn't mean it! She didn't mean any of this!" I said. "Tonight was my fault. I'm the one who pushed her, so...I'm the one who needs to go after her. Bring me my horse, please!" I commanded.

"Anna, no!" Hans said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "It's too dangerous."

"Elsa's not dangerous," I told him, pushing his hand off of me. "I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right." Kai put a cloak on me, and I held it closed.

"I'm coming with you," Hans said.

"No. I need you here, to take care of Arendelle," I said, although that was only part of the reason. The other reason was because, if I was going to convince her to come back, I needed to do it alone. Having him with me may make her think something else.

"On my honor," Hans said. I pulled myself up onto my horse, then looked out to the guests. "

I leave Prince Hans in charge!" I said with authority. Hans looked away from the guests at me.

"Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt," he said.

"She's my sister. She would never hurt me!" I said, and with that, I flicked the horse's reins, and I was officially on the search for my sister.

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! That's a new record for me. :D This was probably my favorite chapter to write yet! I hope you all enjoyed it! Remember to read, review, and favorite/follow! See you all next time! **


	6. Chapter 6 - The Search

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. Disney does. **

The wind had picked up a bit since I left Arendelle, but it wasn't too bad. Not long after our departure, though, the horse got tired and just walked through the snow.

"Elsa!" I shouted. She couldn't have gotten far. She old had about a five-minute head start. Anything could pass that in no time. So why hadn't I found her yet? "Elsa!" I called again, but still no sign of her. The sun was already starting to rise. How long would this trip take me? The wind had already stopped now, which was good, but the weather stayed cold. "Elsa? It's me, Anna!" I called again. "Your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer." The cold was starting to affect my speaking as I continued. "I'm sorry! I-it's all my f-fault." Out of boredom, although it was more to myself then anything, I added, "Of course, none of this would have happened if she'd just told me her secret." I bent down to look at my horse almost directly, saying, "She's a stinker!" I gave a little chuckle, but then all of a sudden, we heard a noise, and I was butted off my horse and into the snow. I sat up from falling and watched as the horse ran away. "No, no, no! Come back! No, no, no, no!" I urged, but it was too late. I shivered from sitting in the cold snow. "Oooookay," I said, then grabbed a hold of the tree branch above me, only for it to go back upright and me to fall down again, with the pile of snow that had been weighing it down falling onto me. "Ugh!" I said, and wriggled my way out of it. It didn't really help that I was wearing a ball gown meant for the summertime. Hopefully I wouldn't get frostbite or something from this. I lifted up my skirt and walked through the deep snow, one step at a time.

It had been a long, cold trek through the snow, and night was already falling. "Snow," I said. "It had to be snow. She couldn't have had tropical powers that covered the fjords in white sand and warm...," I stopped, noticing something in the distance. There was smoke. Smoke meant only one thing. "Fire!" I said, relieved. I could stop there at least for a couple hours. I gave a little laugh, but then the snow slid from under me, and I fell down the hill and into the creek. The water was ice cold, and definitely not what I needed. I pulled myself out of the water into a standing position, then walked across as quickly as I could. "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold," I said the whole way. My arms were now freezing because I lost my cloak when I fell, my legs were cold, and my dress was stiff from the ice-cold water. I trekked through the snow and found a cabin where the smoke had been coming from. It was the first thing I saw of any sign of anyone around. I walked up to the building and to the step, but then I couldn't get up the step the way I usually could. I moved to the side and put one foot up, then pulled the rest of my body up. There was a sign above, but it was covered in snow. I tapped it, making it swing, and the snow came off, making it easier for me to read it. "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post," I red out loud. Then the snow on the little board attached to the bigger one fell. "Ooh, and sauna!" That sounded good, especially since I was freezing cold. I opened the door and walked in the best I could, the wind closing the door behind me and pushing me in. I began walking around the store when I heard someone say, "Yoo-hoo." I turned to see a man sitting at the counter.

"Big summer blowout!" He said. "Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?" He said.

"Oh, great!" I said. "But for now, how about boots? Winter boots? And dresses?"

"Zat vould be in our vinter department," the merchant explained. I looked over to where he had pointed and saw very few things over there.

"Oh," I said, slightly disappointed. But I would work with whatever I had. Better than continuing to walk around in this summer gown. "Just curious, has some other young woman, the queen perhaps, I don't know, come through here?" I really needed clues on where my sister was. It would make it so much easier.

"Only one crazy enough to be in this storm is you, dear," the merchant explained. Just then, the door opened, and someone covered completely in snow. "You and this fellow," he corrected, then picked up his sun balm. "Yoo-hoo! Big summer blowout!" The man walked up right next to me, and said something I couldn't quite make out. I tried acting natural, but it wasn't entirely working.

"Huh?" I asked, then went back to what I was doing seconds before, beginning to whistle.

"Behind you," the man said. I looked down to see that there were carrots. That must be what he wanted.

"Oh, right. Excuse me," I said, moving out of the way. He grabbed a bunch of them and tossed them onto the counter before walking around. "

A real howler in July, yah?" The merchant asked. "Vere ever could it be coming from?"

"The North Mountain," the man answered, carrying over his wanted supplies.

"The North Mountain," I whispered to myself. The North Mountain, especially at the peak, could be very cold - perfect for Elsa's powers. My thoughts were broken when I heard the two men arguing.

"Forty?" The snow-covered man asked. "No, ten!"

"Oh, zat's no good!" The merchant said. "See, zis is from our vinter stock, vere the supply and demand have a big problem." I nodded in understanding. Considering there was sudden winter in the middle of summer, that would make a lot of sense.

"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living," the man said. I looked outside to see a sled full of ice that no one wanted right now, since it was cold enough right now.

"That's a rough business to be in right now," I said. "I mean, that is really-," I noticed the man glaring at me and stopped. "That's unfortunate."

"Still forty," the merchant said. "But I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna. Yoo hoo! Hi, family!" He called, waving to the people in the sauna, who all waved back.

"Ten's all I got," the man said. "Help me out here."

"Okay," the merchant said, moving the carrots away. "Ten will get you this and no more."

"Okay, just tell me one thing," I said, veering the conversation from the debate on the supply prices. "What happened on the North Mountain? Did it seem...magical?" The man took off his scarf, revealing more of his face. He didn't look as scary now.

"Yes!" He said. "Now back up, while I deal with this crook here." Just then, the merchant stood up, being about seven feet tall. The ice man gulped at seeing the size of the man. I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Vat did you call me?" He asked, before picking the man up and carrying him outside. I couldn't see what happened. All I heard was the merchant say good-bye to the man. He came back in and sat back down. "I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we have good feelings. Just the outfit and the boots, yeah?" Before that man came in, that was all I would be buying. But what if I could make a deal with him to take me up to the North Mountain? I moved over his stuff into my pile. "All zis?" He asked, and I nodded. "That'll be 50." I pulled out some change from in a bag that I carried in my dress, just in case. Just enough money. I gave it to him, and then walked into one of the extra rooms so I could change into my new outfit. I let my two braids fall to my sides just like how I usually had them. I noticed some bags in the room, and packed the man's wanted supplies in them.

"Do you mind if I use these?" I asked, showing him the bags.

"Oh, sure. Go ahead," he said. "And come back soon." I nodded, then walked outside. I noticed some tracks leading to the barn not far away. It was now or never. I took in a deep breath and walked over to the barn.

**A/N: All right. Here's the new chapter. Sorry about no update yesterday. I was extremely busy and didn't have any time to even write the chapter. Hopefully the two chapters I posted on Friday held you over. xD Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Wow was it hard to not say "Kristoff" in place of "the man". :P See you all next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7 - It's True Love!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. **

"But people smell better than reindeers," I heard someone from inside singing. "Sven, don't you think I'm right?" I only remembered seeing him. Were there others out here as well? I heard a deeper voice continue, "That's once again true, for all except you." The lighter voice said, "You got me, let's call it a night." The duet continued. "Good night." "Don't let the frostbite bite." Then the music was over, and I pushed open the door.

"Nice duet," I said, surprising both the man from the store and his reindeer. Before I could think much on the situation, the man started talking.

"Oh, it's just you," he said. "What do you want?"

"I want you to take me up the North Mountain," I said. Kristoff groaned and laid back down on the hay, putting his hat over his eyes.

"I don't take people places," he said. I figured this would happen. So I took one of the bags off of me and threw it at him. He sat up immediately.

"Take me up the North Mountain," I ordered, then added in a gentler tone, "please." He looked in the bag to find his pickaxe and rope, then looked at me curiously. "Look, I know how to stop this winter." He sighed again and laid back down. Did he seriously not learn the first time?

"We leave at dawn," he told me. "And you forgot the carrots for Sven." Oh, was it the carrots he wanted? I took that bag off of me and threw it at him, accidentally hitting him in the face.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't-," I remembered the reason for throwing the carrots at him, and straightened myself. "We leave now. Right now." I walked out of the barn, not wanting anymore disputes. I looked through the corner of my eye at what they were doing. Were they sharing a carrot? Disgusting!

"Fine! We're coming!" The boy said, before walking out of the barn and over to his sled. He put all of the ice next to it, and left it there. He harnessed his reindeer to the sled, and sat down in it himself, grabbing the reins. "Well? Are you coming or not?" He asked. I took a deep breath and walked over to the sled. I had to do what I had to do, even if it meant going with this grumpy man to find Elsa. I sat down in the sled, and the man flicked the reins.

"I'm Anna," I said, not mentioning that I was a princess.

"Kristoff," he said. We began heading up the side of a mountain, Kristoff flicking the reins, urging for Sven to go faster. "Hang on! We like to go fast!" I kicked up my feet onto the dashboard and sat back.

"I like fast!" I said, enjoying the ride. And besides, the faster we went, the sooner we would get to Elsa.

"Woah, get your feet down," Kristoff said, pushing my legs off the dash. "This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" He then spit on the wood, but as fast as we were going, it flew back and hit my face.

"No, I was raised in a castle," I told him, wiping the saliva from my face. He gave a little grunt, but didn't say anything about it. I wanted to ask if he was raised in a barn, but I held my tongue.

"So, tell me: What made the queen go all ice-crazy?" He asked. I should have known someone would ask me this question. I took in a deep breath, then began to explain everything.

"Oh, well, it was all my fault," I began. "I got engaged, but then she freaked out, 'cause I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage!"

"Wait, you got engaged to someone you just met that day?" Kristoff asked. I didn't see the big problem with marrying someone you just met.

"Yeah, anyways, I got mad, and so she got mad, and she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove, and-," Kristoff interrupted me again.

"Hold on! You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?!" He asked. What was the big deal with my engagement?! Or was he just not listening? I figured it was the latter.

"Yes, pay attention," I said, slightly annoyed. "But the thing was, she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt." Kristoff stopped me again.

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" He asked. I looked up and down the man in front of me and scooted a little away.

"Yes, they did," I said. "But Hans is not a stranger."

"Oh, yeah?" Kristoff asked. "What's his last name?"

Oops. Didn't ask him that. But I didn't want to tell Kristoff that, so I just went with what he had told me when we met. "Of-the-Southern-Isles."

"Favorite food?" He continued.

"Sandwiches," I responded, remembering our little duet.

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably John," I said. John was a popular name around the world.

"Eye color?"

"Dreamy," I responded, but I guess I didn't really know his eye color.

"Foot size?"

"Foot size doesn't matter," I said.

"Have you even had a meal with him yet?" I wanted to say yes, but Kristoff didn't give me time to talk. He just continued asking questions. "What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

"Picks his nose?" I asked.

"And eats it," Kristoff adds.

"Excuse me, sir, he is a prince," I said.

"All men do it," Kristoff said, shrugging and looking ahead.

"Ew," I said, then huffed. "Look, it doesn't matter. It's true love!"

"Doesn't sound like true love," Kristoff said.

"Are you some sort of love expert?" I asked.

"No, but...I have friends who are," Kristoff answered.

"You have friends who are love experts?" I asked. No way. This gruff man? He would be turned away by anyone. And besides, he talked with his reindeer. "I'm not buying it." I told him.

"Stop talking," Kristoff told me, but I wasn't done yet.

"No, no, I'd like to meet these-," but then he put his hand over my mouth.

"I mean it," he said, keeping the hand over my mouth. I pushed it off and grunted, opening my mouth to say something when he shushed me and continued looking around with his lantern. I turned around to see what was the matter. I saw it at about the same time Kristoff did: eyes. "Sven, go. Go!" He ordered. The reindeer pulled hard on the sled, and we were going fast again - so fast that it flung me back into my seat.

"What are they?" I asked.

"Wolves," he replied simply.

"Wolves?!" I asked, turning to see them chasing us. I had never seen any in real life, but I knew they were dangerous. "What do we do?" I asked.

"Just don't fall off, and don't get eaten," he told me, lighting a torch with the fire in the lamp.

"But I want to help!" I said, leaning over the side where all the supplies were to try and find something to use.

"No!" Kristoff objected, pulling me back up.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I don't trust your judgment," he told me.

"Excuse me?!" I asked. What was wrong with my judgment?

"Who marries a man she just met?" He asked while keeping a protective arm around me and fighting off wolves with his legs.

"It's true love!" I shouted, grabbing his lute and swinging it, making it hit a wolf.

"Oh," Kristoff said, before a wolf grabbed his arm and he was pulled off the sled. I grabbed his torch and watched as he slid away.

"Christopher!" I shouted.

"It's Kristoff!" He corrected, hanging onto a rope. I looked down at the supplies again. What could I use to save Kristoff. I lit one of the bags on fire with the torch, then picked it up over my head.

"Duck!" I warned, before throwing it. He did, and it hit the wolves, making them fall back and giving Kristoff enough time to climb on.

"You almost set me on fire!" He said, getting onto the sled.

"But I didn't!" I said back, helping him up. I heard Sven groan and turned to see what was the matter, and gasped: there was a cliff. "Get ready to jump, Sven!" I shouted.

"You don't tell him what to do!" Kristoff said, handing me some bags and picking me up.

"Hey!" I said, before being thrown onto Sven.

"Jump, Sven!" Kristoff ordered, and he did so. I held tightly onto the bags with one arm, and on Sven with the other. Sven landed a little hard, almost making me fall off, but then he was able to climb up to safety. I turned to see Kristoff on the edge, but the snow wasn't firm enough to keep him up. I grabbed the bag that had the pickaxe and rope, then tied one end of the rope on the axe, and the other onto Sven. I threw it over to him, and it landed firmly in the snow.

"Grab on!" I told him. When I was sure he was holding it, I said, "Pull, Sven, pull!" and we both were able to pull him up to safety. I walked over to make sure he was okay, then looked down to see the sled, now on fire. "Woah. I'll replace your sled and everything in it," I promised. "And...I understand if you don't want to help me anymore." I walked up the hill sadly, trying to figure out which way to go. "I think it's this way," I said to myself, walking to the right. This was so much easier with Kristoff, but I had to keep moving forward. "Here we go," I urged, then realized I might be going the wrong way. "I think it's actually this way," I said, turning left. This was really hard without a guide. Just when I thought that, I heard Kristoff call.

"Wait up! We're coming," he said.

"You are?!" I asked, grateful. Then, I calmed down and said, "I mean, sure. I'll let you tag along." I watched as Kristoff walked over to join me again.

"By the way, it's this way to the North Mountain," he said, pointing a little to the left.

"Right, I knew that," I said, and Kristoff just gave a little disbelieving chuckle.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've been extremely busy this weekend. I also won't be posting a chapter tomorrow I'll be too busy, but I'll try posting two on Wednesday to make up for it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next time! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Please keep it up! :D That's what motivates me! :D**


	8. Chapter 8 - Meeting Olaf

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, DO NOT, own Frozen. Disney does. **

We continued our journey on foot, which was obviously taking longer, but we had to do it. We climbed up a hill, and I turned to see something somewhat familiar.

"Arendelle," I said. It was covered in a blanket of snow.

"It's completely frozen," Kristoff observed, standing next to me.

"But it'll be fine. Elsa will thaw it," I told him, having complete faith in what she could do.

"Will she?" Kristoff asked. He obviously didn't have as much faith as I did, but maybe he had a good reason not to. But I was keeping that hopeful, optimistic attitude.

"Yeah," I said, then sort of changed the subject. "Now come on. This way to the North Mountain?" I asked, pointing right. Kristoff laughed and grabbed my arm.

"More like this way," he said, pointing upwards. I gasped at the sight. That mountain was huge! "Come on," he said, leading the way again. We walked through a forest-like area, then came across some willow trees. Their branches were covered in little silver droplets. I looked around in amazement at everything. The sky was just blue enough to make it look beautiful, and the snow was pure white...

"I never winter could be so...beautiful," I said. I had definitely never seen it like this.

"Yeah, it really is beautiful, isn't it?" A voice asked. I thought at first it was Kristoff, but he had the same look on his face as I did. We turned to face Sven, but he wasn't talking. Could someone else be out here? The voice continued, "But it's so white! You know, how about a little color. I was thinking some crimson, chartreuse, how about yellow?" Kristoff and I continued looking around for the source of the voice. Where was it coming from? "No, not yellow," the voice said, sounding a lot closer now. "Yellow and snow? Brrr. No go." I turned to my left to see a snowman standing between me and Kristoff. We both gasped and took a step back. How did that get there? None of us made it, and I hadn't seen it there before. Then the snowman turned to face me and asked, "Am I right?" I instinctively screamed and kicked the snowman's head over to Kristoff. The snowman could walk and talk and everything! How was that even possible?! Kristoff threw it back at me.

"I don't want it!" I said, throwing it back at him.

"Right back at ya!" He said. I threw it quickly back at him.

"Come on, it's just a head," Kristoff tried comforting me. But this creature was freaky!

"No!" I said. Before I could throw it back, the body walked up to me.

"Okay, we got off to a bad start," it said.

"Ew, ew, the body!" I said, and threw the head down onto it. It slid backwards, but then rose up again. The snowman had a confused look now.

"Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the face of the earth like a bat?" It asked. Now that he was helpless, he didn't look as scary.

"All right, wait one second," I said, and walked up to him. I picked up his head and flipped it over.

"Oh, thank you!" The snowman said, seeing that he looked in good shape.

"You're welcome," I said.

"Now I'm perfect!" He exclaimed.

"Well, almost!" I said. I looked in the carrot bag and grabbed one. The snowman turned around at just the right time, and I shoved it in a bit too far. "Oh, too hard! I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"Are you kidding me?" He asked. "I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose. It's so cute. It's like a little baby unicorn." He played around with it. While his back was turned, I pushed the carrot in so that it was bigger on the other side. "Oh, I love it even more!" He said. "Okay, let's start this ting over. Hi, everyone! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" He turned to face me, his arms outstretched.

"Olaf?" I asked. That name seemed extremely familiar. Then it dawned on me: that's what Elsa had called the snowman we built when we were young. "That's right. Olaf!" His arms were still open wide, as if he was waiting for something.

"And you are...?" He asked. I realized I hadn't introduced myself.

"Oh, I'm Anna," I said.

"Uh-huh. And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?" He asked. Thinking he was referring to Sven, I pointed and said, "That's Sven."

"Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer?" He asked. Didn't he just ask that?

"...Sven," I said, pointing at the reindeer again. I looked at Kristoff and just shrugged.

"So they're both... Okay. Makes it easier for me," Olaf said. Sven tried biting his nose, but Olaf was quicker. He jumped backwards and laughed. "Look at him trying to kiss my nose. I like you, too."

"Olaf, did Elsa build you?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Olaf asked.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked, while Kristoff grabbed one of his stick arms to examine it.

"Yeah, why?" Olaf answered.

"Do you think you could show us the way?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, why?" Olaf asked. But Kristoff stopped the onslaught of questions by his examination of the stick arm.

"How does this work?" He asked, before being slapped in the face by it. Olaf grabbed it back and put it back on him.

"Stop it, Sven! Trying to focus here!" He said, then turned back to me. "Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why," Kristoff said. "We need Elsa to bring back summer."

"Summer?" Olaf asked, and I nodded my head. "Oh, I don't know why, but I've always loved the idea of summer and sun and all things hot!" Uh-oh. He did know he would melt in summer, right?

"Really?" Kristoff asked. "I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat." Of course he didn't. He was a snowman, which melted in heat.

"Nope, but sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it would be like when summer does come." I looked at Kristoff with a worried expression, but he just brushed it off. I looked back at the snowman as he began to sing and dance around. "Bees will buzz. Kids will blow dandelion fuzz, and I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer." He really did think snow could survive in summer! It was so cute, and yet so sad. "A drink in my hand. My snow up against the burning sand, probably getting gorgeously tanned in summer. I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm, and find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm. And I can't wait to see what my buddies will all think of me. Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer. Dah dah, dah do, a bu bu bu bu boo. The hot and the cold and both so intense. Put 'em together, it just makes sense. Ra dah dah dah do, da do da la doo. Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle, but put me in summer and I'll be a..." Olaf stopped, and I bit my lip, knowing what the next word was supposed to be. "Happy snowman!" He exclaimed. Yep. He thought he would live. But I wasn't going to tell him otherwise. "When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream of relaxing in the sun, just letting off steam. Oh the sky will be blue, and you guys will be there, too, when I finally do what frozen things do in summer."

I looked at him sweetly. He had such an imagination!

"I'm gonna tell him," Kristoff said. I turned to him and hit his arm.

"Don't you dare," I said.

"In summer!" Olaf finished. When he was done, he ran over to me and pulled on me. "Now come on! Elsa's this way. Let's go bring back summer!"

"I'm coming!" I exclaimed, running after him, and Sven followed closely behind. I turned to see Kristoff was just standing there, not following us. "Come on, Kristoff!" I urged. He shrugged and walked up behind us, carrying the bags that I had accidentally left over there. "Thanks for grabbing those," I said.

"Someone really does need to tell him, though," he whispered.

"I know. Just, not right now," I told him. "If we tell him now, he may not help us get to Elsa." He couldn't argue with that. Only a couple of days, I promised myself. It shouldn't take us too long to find her - then, I'm sure someone would tell him the truth. It would be so heart-breaking to tell him, though. But I couldn't be concerning myself with that. We had to focus on finding Elsa. With Olaf's help, we would be able to find her in no time. I was sure of it. Not much longer before this eternal winter was over.

**A/N: All right! Here's chapter 8, with chapter 9 not far behind! :D I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please, don't forget to review and favorite/follow this story! :) You're all amazing! **


	9. Chapter 9 - Elsa

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. But I do own the DVD and soundtrack for it...**

"So, Elsa built you? Have you met her?" I asked the little snowman.

"Yeah, I saw her. She was pretty happy. I don't think she realized I was alive, though," Olaf answered.

"Considering that was her first time using her powers in awhile, I'm sure she didn't," I agreed.

"She seemed like it was something she did every day," Olaf said. I was surprised by this. There was no way she did that every day. She was afraid of them - it was obvious on the coronation. We arrived in an ice tunnel, where there were many spikes sticking out.

"So how exactly are you going to stop this weather?" Kristoff asked. That was an easy question.

"Oh, I am going to talk to my sister," I said.

"That's it? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister?" He asked.

"Yep!" I answered. It seemed easy enough.

"So you aren't at all afraid of her?" Kristoff asked.

"Why would I be?" I asked. She was my sister. There was nothing to be afraid of. Like I told Hans, she would never hurt me.

"Yeah, I bet she's the nicest, warmest, gentlest person ever," Olaf said. Because he was walking backwards, he didn't realize that his body had gone right through an ice spike. "Oh, look at that. I've been impaled," he chuckled at the thought. I pulled him out of the spike while Kristoff grabbed his bottom part, and together we were able to put him back together.

We arrived at the North Mountain about an hour before sundown. I looked up the steep mountain. "What now?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. With no other choice, we had to climb up the steep mountain. I walked over to it, not waiting for Kristoff's advice, and began examining the rocks. I could do some rock climbing. The ledges didn't seem that far apart.

"It's too steep," Kristoff observed. "I've only got one rope, and you don't know how to climb mountains." But by then, I had already started climbing it.

"Says who?" I asked, thinking I was actually making some real progress up the mountain. Kristoff must not have noticed me at first, because it took him thirty seconds to ask me what I was doing. What does it look like I'm doing? I thought, but decided to hold back that harsh question, and instead said, "I'm going to see my sister." All the words came out a bit strained as I was pulling myself higher up the mountain.

"You're going to kill yourself," Kristoff said, but I pretended he didn't say anything and looked for where to go next. "I wouldn't put my foot there," he said just as my foot slipped.

"You're distracting me," I told him, and tried looking for a different spot. Right as I found one, Kristoff butted in, and my foot slipped again. I kept trying to pull myself up, though. Then Kristoff stopped giving me advice and started asking me questions.

"How do you even know Elsa wants to see you?" He asked.

"You know, I'm just going to block you out because I gotta concentrate," I said, slipping again. This was much harder than I thought.

"You know, most people who run off into the mountains want to be alone," Kristoff continued, as if I hadn't said anything.

"Nobody wants to be alone!" I called back, knowing how boring it was to be alone from my thirteen years of not being able to talk to anyone. "Except maybe you," I add.

"I'm not alone. I have friends, remember?" Kristoff said.

"You mean the love experts?" I asked.

"Yes, the love experts," Kristoff responded. I noticed a ledge a little ways to my left and tried reaching my foot there. Unfortunately, it was farther away than I thought, and I was now almost doing the splits.

"Please tell me I'm almost there," I said in defeat. Wow, was it hard to breathe. "Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?"

"Hang on," Kristoff said, but before he could do anything, I heard Olaf talking.

"Hey Sven, not sure if this is going to help, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you wanted to go," he explained. I let out a little cheer. Climbing this mountain was hard.

"Thank goodness!" I said, glancing up the mountain. It seemed like I wasn't even close. Good thing the little snowman found that staircase. Before I could reflect on it much, I prepared myself to jump. "Here, catch!" I called to Kristoff just before I pushed myself off of the mountainside...and right into his arms. "Thanks," I said, patting his chest before running after Olaf. "That was like some sort of crazy trust exercise." We rounded the corner of the mountain to see an ice staircase that led up to an ice castle. "Woah," I said in amazement. It was gorgeous. I wished I could have seen more of this throughout all my years. I pushed back the thought and just admired the castle.

"Now that's ice," Kristoff said, amazed. "I'm gonna cry."

"Go ahead," I said to him as I walked to the staircase. "I won't judge." I climbed up the staircase, with Olaf in the lead. I didn't pay much attention to what was going on below me. As we reached the top, Olaf stopped and I walked in front of him, right up to the doors. I made a fist, prepared to knock, but hesitated. What if she denied it like she had done for thirteen years?

"Knock!" Olaf urged on. "Just knock," he continued when I hadn't knocked yet. "Why isn't she knocking?" I heard him whisper. "Do you think she knows how to knock?" I took a deep breath and knocked on the doors three times, just like I had done after our parents died. Much to my shock and amazement, the door actually opened.

"It opened!" I exclaimed, then added mainly to myself, "That's a first." Then I remembered who had accompanied me on this journey. "Oh, um, you should probably wait out here," I told Kristoff. "Last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything," I said, shrugging.

"What? Oh, come on!" Kristoff exclaimed. "It's a palace made of ice! Ice is my life!"

"Bye, Sven!" Olaf said, waving and heading into the castle, but I quickly grabbed one of his twig arms, stopping him.

"You too, Olaf," I said. I didn't want Elsa freaking out at the sight of a living snowman. I had to tell her about Arendelle.

"Me?" Olaf asked, obviously confused.

"Just, give us a minute," I told him, before biting my bottom lip and walking in. The place was amazingly beautiful. There was a frozen, sparkling waterfall in the middle, with two staircases on either side of it that connected and then separated again. I looked up at the ceiling, where there was some sort of chandelier hanging from it. I remembered I had a job to do, and walked over to one of the staircases. "Elsa?" I called. "It's me, Anna!" Right then, I slipped, stopping right where the stairs started.

"Anna!" I heard someone call, and I quickly looked up. This person didn't look anything like how I remembered her from at the coronation. Was it really my sister? It was my sister alright, but she looked way different. Her hair was in a side braid, she wasn't wearing a crown or gloves, and her coronation dress was no longer there. Instead, it was a light blue, sparkly dress that cut off about an inch below her shoulders, but covered her arms. A long cape dragged behind her. It was obvious that had all been made with ice.

"Woah, Elsa. You look," I tried looking for the right word. "Different. It's a good different!" I quickly added, then directed my attention back to the castle. "And this place. It's amazing!"

"Thank you," Elsa said. "I never knew what I was capable of." I grabbed hold of the railing and stepped up. Much to my disappointment, she inched away. Not again!

"I'm so sorry about what happened," I said. Maybe that would help her calm down. "If I had known-."

"No, no. It's okay," Elsa quickly said. "You-you don't have to apologize. But you should probably go. Please." I could tell she was still scared of hurting someone.

"But I just got here!" I protested.

"You belong down in Arendelle," Elsa said, walking backwards.

"So do you!" I insisted.

"No, Anna, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am...without hurting anybody." Did she know? I figured not.

"Actually about that," I said, but was cut off by someone counting. I turned in the direction of the noise.

"Wait, what was that?" Elsa asked, scared. Why was she so worried? Did she think I would bring along someone who would want to hurt her?

"Hi, I'm Olaf!" The little snowman exclaimed, running up to my side. I looked up at Elsa with a comforting smile. "And I like warm hugs!" Olaf added.

"Olaf?" Elsa asked. She must have recognized that name, too. Olaf arrived on the same step as me and looked at the Snow Queen.

"You built me. Remember that?" Olaf asked.

"And you're alive?" She asked.

"Um...I think so," Olaf said, examining his arms. I suppressed a laugh. I noticed Elsa was looking at her hands. She was obviously amazed and shocked at what she could do. I kneeled down next to the snowman.

"He's just like the one we built as kids," I said.

"Yeah," Elsa said, although I could barely hear it.

"Elsa, we were so close," I said, looking up at her again. "We can be like that again." I saw her slightly smile, but then she silently gasped and had a scared look on her face, as if she was remembering something. Then she came back to reality and shook her head.

"No. We can't. Good-bye, Anna," she said, turning and walking back in the direction that she had come.

"Elsa, wait," I said, standing up. I motioned for Olaf to leave, which he got the hint. This argument didn't involve him.

"No! I'm just trying to protect you," Elsa said, not looking back at me.

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid!" I said, walking up the staircase. "Please don't shut me out again! Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore!" I said, although it became more like a song. I had noticed that she looked to see if I was still following her before she ran up the staircase. She was really persistent on keeping that safe distance from me. I continued to sing, hoping I could make things easier for her. "'Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together! You don't have to live in fear! 'Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here." I finished singing. We had reached the top, and I was leaning up against one of the posts, and rested my hand over my heart. However, this didn't help out any for Elsa. She turned around and sang to me.

"Anna, please go back home. Your life awaits," she began. I could tell by her expression that she was happy to see me, but at the same time scared because she was trying to protect me. "Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates!" That only continued to confirm my suspicions that she didn't know what was going on.

"Yeah, but-," I began, but she cut me off.

"I know! You mean well, but leave me be," she said, turning away and walking to the doors on the other side of the room. She opened them up to reveal a balcony. "Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free!" She said. She was obviously happy about living up here. Maybe if it wasn't for the eternal winter, I would leave her be like she wanted, but many would die if the winter wasn't thawed by Elsa. "Just stay away, and you'll be safe from me," she said, walking back into the room. She had seen me almost right next to her on the balcony and panicked. I let out an inaudible sigh, but followed her back into the room. I thought for a few seconds how exactly I would explain this to her. This was much harder than I anticipated.

"Actually we're not," I said. She turned to face me. That got her attention.

"What do you mean you're not?" She asked. Yep, she didn't know. I could tell.

"I get the feeling you don't know!" I continued, which was followed by Elsa rolling her eyes and pushing her cape backwards.

"What do I not know?" She asked, irritated. I cupped my hands together and decided to tell her.

"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow," I explained. She was at first confused by this.

"What?" She asked, the fear showing.

"You kind of set off an eternal winter everywhere," I clarified. This scared her even more.

"Everywhere?" She asked.

"But that's okay, you can just unfreeze it!" I said, being the optimistic girl I was.

"No I can't!" Elsa said. "I-I don't know how!"

"Sure you can! I know you can!" I said, then beginning singing again. "'Cause for the first time in forever, you don't have to be afraid." I could faintly hear her begin singing, but the swirling blizzard blocked it out. It was surrounding us, and seemed to be getting stronger as time rolled on. "We can work this out together. We'll reverse this storm you've made." Elsa turned around to face me, although she was pretty blurry through the thick snow.

"Oh, Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!" She turned around again, but I continued trying to comfort her.

"Don't panic! We'll make the sun shine bright!" I encouraged, but Elsa turned to face me again.

"You're not safe here!" She said, all of the fear visible in her voice.

"We can face this thing together!" I said, trying to get closer to her. I had to put my gloves up to fight against the raging snowstorm. "We can change this winter weather! And everything will be all right!" But as I said that last word, Elsa shouted, "I CAN'T!" and the next thing I knew, the storm was gone, and there was this piercing pain in my heart. I groaned and tried keeping my balance, having my hands cover that spot. Soon enough, though, I couldn't stand up any longer, and I fell onto my knees, keeping myself up with my hand. I heard Elsa gasp, but she didn't have much time to do anything, as I heard Kristoff call my name. He slid over to me and helped me up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm okay," I said, standing up with his help. "I'm fine." I didn't want Elsa worrying, but it seemed it was too late, based on the look she had on her face.

"Who's this?" She asked, scared. I wanted to tell her that it was all right - that Kristoff wouldn't hurt her, but she quickly began talking again. "Wait, it doesn't matter. Just...you have to go," she urged, backing away and keeping her hands close to her chest so they couldn't cause any more trouble.

"No!" I shouted. "I know we can figure this out, together!" I said. Why couldn't she see that I had faith in her? Then she turned back to me.

"How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" She asked. I knew she had a good point: I didn't have any powers. The ice around us began to crack, and Kristoff pulled me.

"Anna, I think we should go," he urged, but I pushed myself out of his grasp.

"No! I'm not leaving without you, Elsa!" I said.

"Yes, you are," Elsa said, and flicked her hands against the ground. Kristoff put a protective arm around me and pulled me away. In the middle formed a giant snow monster whose eyes glowed, signaling it was alive. This snowman did not look very friendly, and I knew this wasn't turning out well.

**A/N: All right! Here is chapter 9! :D This song is my third favorite one from the movie! I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! This chapter was actually the very first one I wrote, and then when I found out someone was actually wanting to read it, I started writing the first chapter, and got hooked and have been doing amazingly well with updates, if I do say so myself! :D Now, there is a sad part to this: with all the updates, the story will be over before we all know it! :( But, not to worry! I'm planning on making this a trilogy! :D There's just one problem: I do not know what to do for a sequel! D: My idea was to have it take place sometime between where this ends (where the movie ends), and when they all have kids (which will be the storyline for the third story). If you have any suggestions for a plot for the sequel, let me know through the reviews or by messaging me! I'd love to hear them! Thank you all so much for reading this story! You make me so happy and make me want to write more! Sorry for the long message. :P See you all next chapter! Don't forget to review and favorite/follow! :D Bye for now!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Thrown Out

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Frozen. **

"Hi, Buddy!" Olaf called, but the snow monster wasn't as friendly as Olaf. He picked Olaf up in one hand, and then picked me and Kristoff up in the other. I turned to see Elsa almost in tears. I wanted to comfort her, but there wasn't much else I could do, because the snow monster carried us out of the room and down to the main entrance. He walked through the doors, and I tried struggling out of his grasp.

"Put us down!" I ordered the snow monster, and he just lazily through us down the staircase, telling us to go away. We bumped up and down as we slid down the staircase, and stopped near a snow pile. The pain in my heart had disappeared a little, but Kristoff still helped me up. Before I was standing up straight, though, Olaf shouted, "Heads up!" just before his head was thrown into the snow pile. I ducked, and he warned us to watch out for his butt, which came flying next. I gasped, and gathered up a snowball. "It is not nice to throw people!" I said angrily, but Kristoff was quicker and stopped me.

"Woah, calm down, Feistypants. Relax, just calm down! Let the snowman be," I took a few breaths and relaxed.

"All right. I'm calm," I said calmly, walking away.

"Great," Kristoff said. Good. He had been convinced. I turned around and threw the snowball at the monster, much to Kristoff's disappointment. It took a little while for the small ball to reach the monster, but when it did, he growled, and many ice spikes appeared. Oops. Didn't mean to do that. "Now you just made him mad!" Kristoff said, and pushed me away.

"I'll distract him. You guys go," Olaf said. Kristoff pushed me, and we ran over to a slope, where we slid down. I continually spun around. It seemed like Kristoff had a better landing, but then I spun under him, making him fall. Close behind us was the snow monster. So much for Olaf distracting him. Kristoff helped me up and we ran through the trees, trying to avoid it. I noticed one of them was bent under the pressure of the snow, and remembered what had happened to me when I tried grabbing onto one of them earlier in my journey. I grabbed onto it and pulled it back. It knocked me down, but it did worse to the snowman. I stood up and ran to catch up with Kristoff. We both cheered at my victory, but were shortly stopped when we reached a cliff. A bit of snow fell.

"It's a hundred foot drop!" I said.

"It's two hundred," Kristoff corrected. He pulled out a rope and tied one end around my waist, tightening it. He then dug a hole in the snow with his hands.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"I'm digging a snow anchor," he explained, not looking up.

"Okay. What if we fall?" I asked.

"There's twenty feet of fresh powder down there. It'll be like landing on a pillow. Hopefully," he said. Then we heard a roar. We didn't have much time before the snowman would find us. Kristoff tossed the rest of the rope over the cliffside. "Okay, Anna. On three." He instructed. I looked down, ready to jump off.

"Tell me when, I'm ready to go," I told him, preparing myself, as he began counting. "I was born ready, yes!" I was now jumping around.

"Calm down," Kristoff told me. At that moment, another roar sounded, and a tree flew into the air and landed in front of Kristoff, spraying him with snow. I was ready now.

"TREE!" I shouted, jumping off of the mountain and pulling Kristoff along with me. We stopped about ten feet down.

"That happened!" He said when our rope tightened. He began lowering us a little bit at a time. I could hear Olaf from above, but I tried not focusing on it. It wasn't until I heard him scream that I looked up and saw him falling.

"Olaf!" I cried, trying to grab him.

"Hang in there, guys!" Olaf called as he continued to fall.

"Go, go faster!" I urged Kristoff. We were starting to descend again, but then our rope tightened. "Wait, what?" I looked up to see the snowman's massive hands pulling us up. I tried untying the rope, but it was too tight. I looked up just in time to see Kristoff hit the cliff and go unconscious. "Kristoff!" I said, but I couldn't dwell on it much. I was now face to face with the monster.

"Don't come back!" He roared, blowing snow in my face.

"We won't!" I said. I searched my cloak for a knife and found one just in time. I cut my rope first, then Kristoff's, and we both fell down. I saw the snowman nod his head in approval and walk away. The next thing, I had hit ground. I opened my eyes to see I was completely safe and unharmed. "Hey, you were right!" I told Kristoff. "Just like a pillow!" I looked up and saw Olaf, half of his body either gone or, like mine, buried in the snow.

"I can't feel my legs. I can't feel my legs!" He cried. Just then, Kristoff emerged from the snow.

"Those are my legs," he said.

"Oh. Quick, do me a favor, grab my butt!" He said as his bottom part went running by them. Kristoff did so and fixed Olaf. Then Sven joined us. But I didn't pay much attention to them. I tried pushing myself out of the snow. Then, before I knew it, I was being lifted up out of the snow.

"Thank you!" I said to Kristoff. Remembering how he hit his head, I asked, "How's your head?" I made the mistake of touching it, making him feel pain.

"It's fine. I'm good. I've got a thick skull," he said.

"I don't have a skull!" Olaf said. "Or bones." I smiled at him, but Kristoff grabbed my attention again.

"So, uh, so now what?" He asked.

"Now what?" I repeated, brushing a loose hair behind my ear. That's when I realized I had to figure out a different plan. "Oh, what am I gonna do? She threw me out! I can't go back to Arendelle like this, and then there's your ice business..."

"Hey, don't worry about my ice business," Kristoff said, then glanced down at my braid. "Worry about your hair!"

"What? I just fell off a cliff! You should see your hair!" I countered, pointing at his hair which was half-covered in snow.

"No, yours is turning white!" He said, brushing my hand away.

"White? It's-," I grabbed my braid and thought maybe he was just talking about that little white streak that I was born with, but then noticed a larger section of it was turning white. "What?" I asked. My hair never did that.

"It's because she struck you, isn't it?" Kristoff asked. Was that how the one streak had originally gotten there? Because she hit me with her ice powers?

"Does it look bad?" I asked.

"...No," Kristoff said, but then Kristoff butted in, lifting his head.

"You hesitated," he said.

"N-no, I didn't!" Kristoff protested, but he didn't want to continue arguing. Instead, he directed his attention back to me. "Anna, you need help. Come on!" He said, leading the way.

"Okay, where are we going?" Olaf asked as we began following him.

"To see my friends," Kristoff answered, grabbing his hat.

"The love experts?" I asked.

"Yep. And don't worry. They'll be able to fix this," he said.

"How do you know?" I asked. He turned around to face me.

"Because I've seen them do it before," he answered, before turning back around. Olaf turned his head to face me.

"I like to consider myself a love expert," he said, before facing forward again. I smiled at the thought: a snowman who had only been alive for a few days thought he was a love expert. Well, he did like warm hugs. But I couldn't worry too much about him. Now, I had to figure out another way to get Elsa to thaw the winter, and figure out what was wrong with me. Sure, Elsa had accidentally shot a blast of ice at my heart, but why was my hair turning white? We would just have to wait until we reached these 'love experts' to find out.

**A/N: Here's Chapter 10! I am really on a role with this story. I know I've said that before, but just this morning, I wrote over two chapters for this story! :D In other words, I have three other chapters ready to be posted. I'm not entirely sure how many I'll post today, though. All right, I know I said I was going to make this a trilogy, but I may just have one story after this one - the one with the main characters and their children. I know, it's sad. But I just can't think of a good idea for the second story! :( But, if I get any suggestions from you, I may reconsider. Thank you all! You're all so wonderful, and I love seeing that I have new followers and/or new reviews! Please, keep it up! :D Bye for now!**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Love Experts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

Olaf overtime had gotten tired of walking, so he laid on Sven's back. I walked up next to Kristoff as the night got colder. I tried hard to not show that the pain in my chest was causing me problems. I would shiver every now and then, but would keep it very small so Kristoff wouldn't notice.

"Look, Sven!" Olaf said. "The sky's awake." I remembered saying that to Elsa multiple times in the middle of the night, usually when the northern lights were shining. I was so lost in thought that I wasn't able to suppress my shiver.

"Are you cold?" Kristoff asked. So much for concealing it.

"A little," I admitted, pulling my cloak tighter.

"Come here," Kristoff said, and I followed him. A small gust of hot air burst, warming me up a little bit. "So, uh, about my friends." He began. "Well, I say friends, they're more like family. Anyways, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven, until they took us in."

"They did?" I asked. That must have been really sweet of them.

"Yeah. I don't mean to scare you. They can be a little inappropriate, and loud. Very loud. They're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing. And heavy, really, really heavy," he explained, and then began stammering. "But they're fine. You'll get it. They mean well..." I put my hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Kristoff, they sound wonderful," I said.

"Okay, then," he said, then turned around and announced, "Meet my family! Hey guys!" I looked, dumbfounded, at the sight.

"They're...rocks," I said. How were rocks love experts, and how could they help someone?

"He's craaaaazy," Olaf whispered. I just stood there, blinking every now and then. "I'll distract him while you run." He walked up to the rocks and said hello to them. But I continued to just stare. None of this made any sense! "Why aren't you running?" Olaf asked. That's when I was able to get out of my frozen state and speak again.

"Uh, okay. I'm just gonna go," I said, pointing in the direction we came.

"No, Anna, wait!" Kristoff said. Just then, the rocks began moving. I looked around. Was I imagining things now? Was I going crazy like Kristoff. Then one came rolling my direction, and then another.

"Kristoff," I said, although it was barely audible. The rocks became creatures, and surrounded Kristoff.

"Kristoff's home!" One announced, and then the others joined in. Kristoff kneeled down to talk to all of them. One of them offered to take off his clothes, but he quickly denied it. Now it made sense why he said they could be inappropriate. But what were they? They looked vaguely familiar...Kristoff continued talking with them, and then a couple of them jumped onto him. That's when I realized what they were.

"Trolls. They're trolls!" I said, a little too loud, getting everyone's attention.

"He's brought a girl!" The one troll that started Kristoff's home welcoming said, and all of the others got excited as well. So excited, they picked me up and threw me into Kristoff's arms.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I've learned to just roll with it," he answered, setting me down. The announcer troll pulled me down.

"Let me see. Bright eyes, working nose, strong teeth!" She observed. "Yes, she'll do nicely for our Kristoff." I backed up from the troll.

"Wait, un, no," I quickly denied. I was engaged to Hans.

"You've got the wrong idea," Kristoff added. "That's not why I brought her here."

"Right," I agreed, but couldn't find the right way to tell them we weren't together. "I'm not...we're not..." I just gave a little laugh, giving up. But then the announcer troll came up close to me.

"What's the issue, dear?" She asked. "Why are you holding back from such a man? Is it the clumsy way he walks?"

"What?" Kristoff asked.

"Or the grumpy way he talks?" The troll below her asked.

"Oh, no," I said, but they continued asking why I was holding back.

"Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet?" Another troll asked, picking up his foot, much to Kristoff's disapproval.

"Hey!" He said, pulling it away. A troll met our height by standing on some others.

"And though we know he washes well, he always ends up sort of smelly," it said, falling backwards from the stinkiness. Two trolls jumped onto Kristoff's shoulders.

"But you'll never meet a guy who's as sensitive and sweet!" They said, making him have a huge grin on his face and an outstretched arm, as if we were just meeting.

"That's nice, but-," I began, but they pulled him away.

"So he's a bit of a fixer upper," all the trolls sang. "He's got a couple flaws. Like his peculiar brain, dear. His thing with the reindeer is a little outside of nature's laws."

"This is not about me!" Kristoff tried protesting, but they ignored him.

"So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but this we're certain of. You can fix this fixer upper up with a little bit of love!" Kristoff was pushed next to me again. I didn't know what to think of this.

"Can we please just stop talking about this?" Kristoff asked, probably feeling as uncomfortable as I was. "We've got a real, actual problem here."

"I'll say," the announcer troll said. "So tell me dear. Is it the way that he runs scared?" She asked, spinning him away.

"Or that he's socially impaired?" Another troll asked, covering Kristoff's ears. Then one troll came flying in, and Kristoff grabbed it quickly.

"Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?" The little troll asked.

"I did not need to know that," I said as Kristoff dropped the young troll. Another troll jumped up onto Kristoff.

"Are you holding back your fondness due to his unmanly blondness?" He asked, taking off Kristoff's hat. The question and Kristoff's expression made me laugh, but I was able to stop myself as they pulled Kristoff away and onto the ground. "Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods?" All the trolls sang, before throwing him a little ways away. "He's a just a bit of a fixer upper. He's got a couple of bugs," they all sang.

"No, I don't!" Kristoff said, despite the fact that he was just scratching his head.

"His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for healing hugs!" They sang, having stacked themselves to human size and hugged him. I smiled at the sight.

"So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but we know what to do!" They sang together, wrapping us in vine ropes. "The way to fix this fixer upper is to fix him up with you!" Right then, we were spun in different directions. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of all the girl trolls. They examined me from head to toe, and some of the trolls played around with my braids, then walked away. The announcer troll walked up to me.

"We're not saying you can change him, because people don't really change. We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange! People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed, but throw a little love their way!" She sang, throwing flowers into the air. The other girl trolls joined in and put something on me while the announcer troll continued singing, "You'll bring out the best! True love brings out the best!" I looked at what they had put on me: a cloak of moss with pink jewels on it. It was beautiful!

"Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper!" All the trolls sang, and I looked up to see Kristoff wearing a moss cloak like me, and some kind of hat as well. I laughed at him, and he just shrugged. "That's what it's all about!" The trolls continued.

"Father!" One troll said.

"Sister!" Another one said, jumping on top of the first one.

"Brother!" A third one said, jumping on top of both of them. "We need each other to raise us up and round us out!" They said, rolling until they bumped into another troll. "Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, but when push comes to shove!" The trolls pushed us close together, then Olaf popped up between us, originally divided by trolls, but then the trolls moved as he sang, "The only fixer upper fixer that can fix a fixer upper is-."

Then all the trolls began saying 'true' over and over again, while making a pit and throwing me and Kristoff into the pit. Then one troll came up with a book in his hands.

"Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your trollfully wedded-?" The troll began, but I stopped him. Wedding? With Kristoff?

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"You're getting married," the troll answered. Right then, all the trolls shouted the last word: love! Then the pain in my heart became extremely painful, and I collapsed. Kristoff caught me just in time.

"She's cold as ice!" He announced. Then one troll that I hadn't seen earlier rolled up to us.

"There's strange magic here," he said.

"Grandpabbie!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Come, come. Bring her here," the troll said, and Kristoff did so. The troll grabbed my gloved hands, then said, "Anna, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart put there by your sister." By this time, I had leaned up against Kristoff again for support from being too weak, while 'Grandpabbie' continued, "If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever."

"What?" I asked, shocked. I could die just because of an accidental hit from my sister? "No."

"But you can remove it, right?" Kristoff asked.

"I cannot," The wise troll replied. I felt Kristoff sag a little bit, and I looked down, saddened by this. "If it was her head, that would be easy," he continued. "But, only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"An act of true love?" I repeated.

"A true love's kiss, perhaps?" The announcer troll suggested, before kissing her troll husband, and most of the other trolls did the same. I shivered again, becoming a great deal weaker.

"Anna, we've got to get you back to Hans," Kristoff said.

"Hans," I agreed weakly.

"Pull us out, Sven!" Kristoff ordered. He grabbed onto one of Sven's antlers and we were both pulled out. Just before we got on the reindeer, Kristoff called for Olaf. Then, he set us in a comfortable condition as the little snowman ran up to us.

"Let's go kiss Hans!" He exclaimed, then asked, "Who is this Hans?" I probably would have laughed if I wasn't so weak. When we were a ways away from where the trolls lived, Kristoff explained to Olaf who he was. There was one question that bothered me that I wasn't sure anyone could answer: how much time did I have before I was completely frozen?

**A/N: All right! Here's the next chapter! I think this is the hardest one I've had to write. :P I don't know why - just couldn't find the motivation until this morning to finish it. :P Anyways, here it is! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please don't forget to subscribe and review, and also, if you have any suggestions on things I could work on, I would love to hear it! :D I'm always looking for ways to better my writing. :) **


	12. Chapter 12 - Hans's Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Frozen characters. Disney does. **

Other than the occasional command from Kristoff to Sven to run faster, we didn't speak pretty much the whole way back. Judging by how bright it was, I figured it was about midday when we were only a couple of miles from Arendelle. Olaf had either fallen off or chosen to get off Sven, I'm not sure which. But he was now sliding next to us.

I shivered and felt weaker. That one shiver at the trolls' place had kept me shivering and weak ever since. Kristoff looked down at me and took off his hat putting it on me. "Just hang in there," he said, and I smiled at him. Then he ordered for Sven to go faster. Olaf tried keeping up, but then he somehow went a different direction than us.

"I'll meet you at the castle!" He called.

"Stay out of sight, Olaf!" Kristoff ordered.

"I will!" Olaf promised, but I could just faintly hear him say hello to someone, and a woman screaming. Within a few minutes, Sven was running across the rock path to the castle. We stopped at the gates, and Kristoff carried me to the servants.

"A-Are you going to be okay?" I asked, shivering. That one shiver at the trolls' place had done a lot on me, making me shiver a lot, and very weak.

"Don't worry about me," he answered. Just then, the gates opened, and all the servants surrounded me. Kristoff set me down, and I was immediately surrounded by everyone. I heard Gerda say something about being worried about me, but I just looked at Kristoff.

"Get her warm," Kristoff ordered. "And find Prince Hans immediately."

"We will," Kai promised. "Thank you."

"Make sure she's safe!" Kristoff said, and I looked to see him one more time as the gates were closing. As soon as we entered the castle, the servants took off my gloves and Kristoff's hat.

"These are too wet," Kai explained. "Keeping them on will only make you colder." I reluctantly agreed to it, then they led me up the stairs. We reached the library, where the doors were closed. Kai opened them and told me Hans was in there. Just as we entered, Hans noticed me and came running to me.

"Anna!" He said, grabbing me. "You're so cold.

"Hans, you have to kiss me!" I told him. "Now!"

"Slow down!" Hans said.

"We'll leave you two alone," Gerda said, walking out with the other servants, dignitaries, and the Duke.

"What happened out there?" Hans asked.

"Elsa struck me with her powers," I answered.

"You said she'd never hurt you," he reminded me.

"I was wrong," I admitted, then groaned in pain. He picked me up and carried me over to the couch. "She froze my heart, and only an act of true love can save me," I explained.

"A true love's kiss!" Hans realized, thinking of the same cure as the trolls. I smiled at him as he lifted my chin and we leaned in for the kiss. But just before we touched, he stopped and pulled away. "Oh, Anna," he said. I opened my eyes to see him grinning in an evil way at me. "If only there was someone out there who loved you!" He then stood up and walked away, leaving me shocked and confused.

"Y-you said you did," I said. He was standing by the window now, and as he began to talk, he closed the curtains.

"I was thirteenth in line," he explained. "In my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somehow."

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked. He took off one of his gloves and licked his fingers so he could put out the lights from the candles as he explained his plan.

"As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course, but no one was getting anywhere with her. But you! You were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me just like that!" He grabbed the pitcher and lifted it over the fireplace. "I figured after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa." He began pouring the water from the pitcher onto the fire, making it go out.

"Hans, no! Stop!" I said, falling off the couch. But he ignored me and finished the job, while continuing to reveal his plan.

"But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her! All that's left to do now is kill Elsa and bring back summer," he announced. I gained enough strength to get on my arms and propelled my upper body up.

"You're no match for Elsa," I said. Then he kneeled before me and lifted my chin.

"No, _you're_ no match for Elsa," he corrected, and I yanked my chin away. "I am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction." He put back on his glove and walked over to the door. I turned to face him as he left.

"You won't get away with this," I said.

"Oh, I already have," he said, before walking out and closing the door behind him. I weakly walked over to it, trying to move the doorknob so I could get out, but it was no use: he had locked it. I banged on the door.

"Help, somebody, please. Help," I said, although it wasn't very loud due to my weak body. I shivered and curled up against the door. "Help," I repeated. It was extremely cold in the room now that there was no fire to keep me warm. And my body felt a great deal weaker now. My time must be close to up. So much for all those happy endings I always read about. I would die now with the last thing being Hans's betrayal.

**A/N: All right. Here's Chapter 12 for everyone! This was one of my favorite chapters to write. I personally liked Hans from the beginning, and I still do like him, despite what he did. I'm still debating about if this will be a trilogy, or just have a 'sequel'. Once again, if any of you have any suggestions, let me know! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you all tomorrow with the 13th (and maybe 14th!) chapter! Bye all!**


	13. Chapter 13 - What IS Love?

**Disclaimer: I did not make Frozen. Disney did. **

After about five minutes, no one had come to my rescue, and I was getting colder. So I laid on the ground and pulled my cloak over me the best that I could. I looked up to see spikes coming out of the ceiling. Elsa was here? For how long? I wasn't able to ponder on it much, because the doorknob started to jiggle around, as if someone was trying to get in.

"Help," I said weakly. After a few more jiggles, the door swung open, and Olaf came in. He was at first laughing, and putting his nose back in place. Then he saw me.

"Anna!" He said, running over to my side. I collapsed onto the ground again. "Oh, no," he whispered, then ran over to the fireplace. I watched him put more wood in the fireplace and grab one of his stick arms from the pile. then he lit a stick on fire. I gasped. The fire could easily melt him. Then he made the rest of the wood catch on fire, too. He was obviously happy to see it.

"O-Olaf, g-get away from there," I said urgently, but he didn't listen. He liked the fire too much.

"So this is heat! I love it!" He said, reaching out to it. Then one of his stick arms caught on fire, and he quickly waved it away. "But don't touch it!" He ran over to me and helped me up and over to the fireplace. When I was sitting in front of the fire, he asked, "So, where's Hans? What happened to your kiss?"

"I was wrong about him, Olaf," I admitted. "It wasn't true love."

"But we ran all the way here!" He reminded.

"Please, Olaf. You can't stay here. You'll melt!" I told him.

"I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you!" He said, sitting next to me where the heat couldn't melt him or anything. "Do you happen to have any ideas?"

"I don't even know what love is," I admitted.

"That's okay, I do!" Olaf said, getting up and fixing my cloak while explaining it to me. "Love is...putting someone else's needs before yours. You know, like how Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and left you forever." Kristoff?

"...Kristoff...loves me?" I asked. Olaf walked to face me.

"Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?" He asks. Was it really that obvious? Was I too weak and blind to see it? His carrot nose began falling, but Olaf pushed it back up.

"Olaf, you're melting!" I exclaimed.

"Some people are worth melting for," he answered. I gave him a smile. Then more of his face became water, and he pushed it up with his stick arms. "Just maybe not right this second." Just then, the windows swung open, and Olaf gasped while I turned my face away from it. "Don't worry, I got it," he said, running to the window. "We're gonna get through th-," he stopped before finishing the sentence, noticing something. "Hold on. I'm getting something." He pulled an icicle off and bit the tip of it, then gasped. "It's Kristoff and Sven! They're heading back this way!" He announced.

"Th-they are?" I asked.

"Wow, they're really moving fast," he observed. "I guess I was wrong. I guess Kristoff doesn't love you enough to leave you behind." Or maybe he loved me too much to leave me behind!

"Help me up, Olaf. Please," I said, trying to get up myself.

"No, no, no!" Olaf said, knocking over the chess pieces as he ran back over to me. "You need to stay by the fire and keep warm."

"I need to get to Kristoff," I protested.

"Why?" He asked. Rather than answering him, I just gave him a look, and he understood. "Oh, I know why! There's your act of true love right there! Riding across the fjords like a valiant, pungent reindeer king!" He exclaimed, helping me up. "Come on!" He grabbed my hand and began pulling me out of the library. We looked up to see the ceiling about to crumble because of the ice, and he pulled me out. "Look out!" He exclaimed just as we reached the hall. I fell onto the ground, and he came running over and helped me up again. Ice spikes began growing from the walls. We had to abruptly stop because the spikes crowded the area too much. "Uh, back this way!" Olaf said, pulling me back the way we came. But then the spikes blocked our path that way, too. "We're trapped!" He announced. I looked around for some way to get out of the castle. Was this how my life would end? Trapped in the hall, unable to do the act of true love I wanted? I sighed and closed my eyes. _I'm sorry, Kristoff,_ I said silently.

**A/N: All right. My shortest chapter yet. :P Oh well. Here is Chapter 13! Two more chapters (which are being posted shortly)! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to subscribe and review! Bye for now!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Act of True Love

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I do not Frozen!**

I looked over at the window, which was now covered in a thin layer of frost.

"Olaf, d-do you think y-you could push that open?" I asked the little snowman. He looked at the window and thought for a moment.

"I can try," he answered, before walking up to it. After a few pushes, it finally burst open, and he went flying out with it. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back in, then walked up to stand next to him. "Slide, Anna!" He said. I looked away from him, then down at the snow-covered houses. I sat down on the ledge, then pushed off, sliding down to the main ground. When I reached the bottom, I fixed my skirt so it would properly cover my legs. "We made it!" Olaf exclaimed. Good, he slid down with me. I got up and tucked my hands under the cloak, walking over to the gates. They automatically opened, and I walked through the entrance as quickly as I could. When I reached the fjord, I continually called for Kristoff, hoping he was somewhere close so that he could hear me. The wind began to blow harder, and soon blew Olaf away. His last words to me at that point were "Keep going!". The wind blew me to the right side, but I was able to regain my balance.

"Kristoff!" I called again, struggling through the blizzard. It was really getting hard to move around. Maybe if I wasn't so weak, I would have been close to Kristoff by now. I heard one of the boats behind me move, and I put up my hands protectively, forgetting that I wasn't wearing gloves. I put them back under the cloak, but heard a strange cracking sound. I pulled them out again to see snowflake patterns swirl around, and then the tips of my fingers become as blue ice. "No," I breathed, and put them quickly back under my cloak. I didn't have much time before the freezing process would be complete. I had to get to Kristoff, and fast! But the blizzard was growing stronger and stronger every second. And along with the cold came my fast process of freezing. I felt my cheeks become like my hands, and then I heard a cracking sound from below. The wind blew me one direction, and then the other. "Kristoff," I called, but it came out in a whisper. I thought I heard him call for me, but my desperation to get to him could have just made me imagine it. I still struggled against the blizzard, and the weaker I got, the more I felt I would just be blown away. Then, suddenly, it stopped. I shivered from the cold air, then looked up to see a familiar shape not too far away. "Kristoff?" I asked.

"Anna," I barely heard him say, before he started running to me. Yes! We weren't far away from each other. I lunged forward, walking as fast as I could to him. The sooner we got to each other, the faster this would all be over. But then I heard something like a sword being drawn. I turned to see what was going on. I saw Hans walk up to somebody in a blue dress. The person in the dress was down on the ground, crying from something. There was only one person I knew who wore a dress like that.

"Elsa?" I asked. It was then that I realized Hans was doing what he had planned to do: kill my sister. I turned to look at Kristoff, who was still running toward me. He wasn't in any danger. It would be selfish and wrong for me to just go to him for the kiss. I knew it was risky, because I would lose my own life, but Arendelle would still have their queen. And, truthfully, she would make a better queen than I ever would. I looked at Kristoff one last time, longing to be with him, but then, with all the strength I could muster, ran in-between Hans and Elsa. "NO!" I shouted as my body turned to ice, just as 'Grandpabbie' said it would. Hans's sword collided with my ice statue, and broke, sending him flying backwards. Good, Arendelle was safe. I exhaled one last breath, and then everything went black.

Suddenly, I was alive again, right where I had been before. Was this what it was like to go to this 'heaven' place? I exhaled a breath, as if I had been holding one for a long time. My body sagged, and Elsa, who had been holding onto my frozen body and crying, stopped crying.

"Anna?" She asked. This definitely wasn't what it was like to go to heaven or anything. I was really living again! I looked down at her with a smile. You could tell she had just been crying, but her smile could tell you otherwise: she was grateful to see me. She quickly stood up, and we hugged each other. I felt her rest her head on my shoulder. This was really nice. We hadn't hugged in years.

"Oh, Elsa," I said, grateful to see her again, and to be this close to her. She broke the embrace to look at me.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" She asked, and I could hear surprise in her voice. She must have been surprised because, even though I had shut her out, I still did this.

"I love you," I answered. Then I heard Olaf gasp. Wait, he was here, too? When did he get here? It must have been when I was frozen. I turned to face him. He had a huge, excited grin on his face, and his arms were holding up his head.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart," he said, repeating the old troll's words. I smiled at him, but then directed my attention back to Elsa when she began speaking.

"Love will thaw," she said, trying to process the words, then began shaking my arms slightly. "Love. Of course!" She let go of me and spread her arms out.

"Elsa?" I asked. I didn't understand what she was getting to.

"Love!" Elsa said, slightly gesturing toward the ice below us. What was she talking about? It wasn't until I looked down at the ice below us that I realized what my sister was talking about. There was a snowflake emerging from under us, and snowflakes were rising into the air. I gasped in excitement at it: she was actually doing it! She was thawing the eternal winter! I watched as all the snow everywhere rose into the air by Elsa's command. I barely noticed that one of the ships had rose from underneath us - all I knew was we were safe. She carried all of the snow into a large snowflake in the air, then evaporated it.

"I knew you could do it!" I said, touching her shoulder. She looked at me with a grateful smile. Finally, summer was back, and Elsa and I were close again. But it wasn't over just yet.

**A/N: All right! Here's the second-to-last chapter! I can't believe how far this has come along! Thank you all for subscribing and reviewing! :D I was originally going to make this two separate chapters, but after seeing how short the first part was, I decided to combine them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The last chapter will be posted soon! :'D Thank you all, again, for everything! :D**


	15. Chapter 15 - A Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I do not own Frozen! Disney does!**

I had been smiling at Elsa for a little while, but Olaf diverted my attention away from her.

"This is the best day of my life!" He said as his stick arms fell off and his body began melting. "And quite possibly the last." I looked at him sadly. His dream of living in summer was quickly disappearing.

"Oh, Olaf. Hang on, little guy!" She said, reforming him and creating a snow cloud over him.

"My own personal flurry!" He exclaimed, then laughed. I laughed as well, and looked at Elsa happily. But it didn't last long, once again. I heard a groan from a distance, and saw Hans getting up. Kristoff started angrily walking over to him, but I was faster. I put my hand in front of him to stop him, then walked over to the prince myself.

"Anna?" He asked, obviously surprised to see me alive, and stood up. "But, she froze your heart!"

"The only frozen heart around here is yours!" I told him, beginning to walk away. No, that didn't quite do it. I turned around, grabbed his outfit, and punched him in the face, sending him overboard. Elsa and I walked to each other, and we hugged again. While we were hugging, I opened my eyes to see Kristoff looking at us. I gave him a smile. He was my real true love, and I was happy knowing that we would have a little more time together.

"Well, it's about time I retake my place as queen here," Elsa said, breaking from the embrace. "At least I won't have to be trying to hold back anything." I smiled gratefully at her.

* * *

A few days had passed since Elsa thawed the eternal winter. Hans and the Duke of Weselton had been shipped back to their own lands yesterday. Today, I was taking Kristoff to the town square to show him a surprise. I remembered Elsa's words from this morning:

_"Anna," she called._

_"Yes, Elsa?" I asked._

_"There's a sled for Kristoff in the town square, by your request. Remember to tell him that there's no returns or exchanges for it. And tell him he's the Official Ice Master and Deliverer," she informed me._

_"Yes, Elsa. Thank you!" I said, running out of the room._

_"Oh, and Anna?" She said before I left the room._

_"Yes?" I asked._

_"After you're done, come into the courtyard. I have a surprise for everyone," she said._

_"Yes, Elsa!" I said excitedly. But I was curious, too. What was the surprise?_

It had taken me all morning to get everything set up for the sled showing, but I was finally finished. I put a blindfold on Kristoff, then pulled him out of the palace walls and down to the square.

"Come on, come on, come on!" I said. I was bursting with excitement for him to see the new sled.

"All right, I'm coming," Kristoff said. I began running forward, but stopped when Kristoff's arm slipped through my fingers. I turned to see him behind a pole.

"Oops, sorry," I said, pulling him around it and into the square. When we were right in front of the sled, I stopped. "Okay, here we are." I said. Then I remembered about his blindfold. I took it off and squealed. "I owe you a sled!" I said as Sven walked up to it and put his hoof on it.

"Are you serious?" Kristoff asked disbelievingly.

"Yes!" I said, still extremely excited. "And it's the latest model." I folded my arms and watched as he continued to gape at it.

"No, I can't accept this," he said, but I stopped him, remembering what Elsa had said.

"You have to! No returns! No exchanges! Queen's orders!" I said almost in an authoritative way, then calmed down. "She's named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer." Sven showed off the medal that I had put on him, confirming what I said.

"What?" That's not a thing," Kristoff said.

"Oh, sure it is," I replied, then touched his arm as I continued, "And it's even got a cup holder!" I took my hand off him and asked, "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Kristoff asked, then picked me up and swung me around as he said, "I love it! I could kiss you!" He stopped spinning and dropped me, obviously embarrassed. "I mean, I could, I would like to. May I? We me? I mean, may we? Wait, what?" I rose to my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"We may," I said. Then he leaned in and we kissed: the first kiss I had received in my life, and from the man that really was my true love. When we broke apart, I was at first so caught up with the kiss that I forgot that Elsa had asked me to come to the courtyard after showing him it. "Uh, we have to go. Elsa has a surprise," I explained.

"Two surprises in one day? That must be a record or something," Kristoff said.

"For me and Elsa it is," I agreed. I tried containing my excitement as we walked back to the castle, but like with Kristoff, I wasn't very successful. Elsa was standing in the middle of the courtyard, with all of Arendelle surrounding her. She noticed me come in and smiled.

"Are you ready?" She asked, and everyone clapped with excitement. And then, Elsa raised her foot before hitting the ground. Ice shot out from underneath and covered the whole courtyard. She looked around with joy, then froze the fountains and shot a blast into the air, creating a snowdrift. Everyone immediately began enjoying the new ice rink that Elsa created. I half-skated half-slid to my sister. When I was close enough, she grabbed my arms and I looked up at her.

"I like the open gates," I told her.

"We are never closing them again," she promised, before using her powers to make me ice skates. I gasped in admiration of them.

"Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't ska-," before I could finish, she began pulling me.

"Oh, come on! You can do it!" She said with full confidence. I glided around with her, trying to learn exactly how to do it.

"Look out! Reindeer coming through!" Kristoff called, but I didn't pay much attention.

"I've got it!" I exclaimed, but began slipping again. "I don't got it! I don't got it!"

"Hey, guys!" Olaf said, skating by. "What's going on?" He pushed me up so that I could stand straight, since I couldn't regain my balance.

"That's it, Olaf!" Elsa said, and I began skating straight again, with Olaf giving some advice.

"Glide and pivot and glide and pivot!" The little snowman said. When Elsa thought I had the hang of it, she let me go, and I went sliding away. We all laughed at the fun we're having.

"I think I have it!" I exclaimed, gliding around.

"Be careful!" Elsa called. "Watch where you're going!"

I nodded, and began to turn around, but just as I did, I bumped into someone. I slipped and was just about to fall hard on the ice when the person caught me. I looked up to see someone with black hair and green eyes.

"Hello," he greeted.

**A/N: All right! That's the end of this story! Thank you for all reading, subscribing, and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this last chapter! As you can probably tell by the ending, I have thought of an idea for a sequel, so yes, this will be a trilogy! :D I'll post the new story whenever I get around to it (either Sunday or Tuesday). :D See you all then! Thank you all, again, for everything! I'm so proud of how well this story went! Only about a week and a half of writing, I think. Thank you all! Your reviews and subscriptions motivated me to continue with this story! :D Anyways, bye for now! **


End file.
